The Art of War
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Banyak rahasia yang perlu diungkap Harry begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di Bumi Tengah. Ini bukan lagi tentang dirinya sebagai pahlawan, atau martir yang disuguhkan di atas piring perak. Jika ia sungguh ingin memahami dirinya, sekaranglah waktunya, dimana ia dikelilingi mereka yang berusia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan pohon Willow raksasa, atau bahkan dunia. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

Sinopsis:

Banyak rahasia yang perlu diungkap Harry begitu ia menjejakkan kaki ke Bumi Tengah. Ini bukan lagi tentang dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan, atau martir yang disuguhkan diatas piring perak. Jika ia sungguh ingin memahami dirinya, sekaranglah waktunya, dimana ia dikelilingi mereka yang berusia jauh lebih tua dari Willow raksasa, atau bahkan dunia.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Harry Potter berlari di tengah lesatan sihir dari berbagai arah. Suara teriakan dan ledakan bersamaan dengan gemerisik kerikil terdengar dari hamparan luas tanah gersang berbatu. Jubah Aurornya berkibar sementara ia berlari sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali membisikkan mantra yang membuat para pelahap maut dengan topeng new Nazi terhempas ke belakang. Sebelum ia sempat mencapai ujung ward, jubahnya ditarik dengan hentakan keras oleh tangan-tangan kasar berotot yang membuatnya terhuyung bersamaan dengan lesatan hijau sihir terlarang. Harry merunduk, merasakan energi panas melesat melewati puncak kepalanya sebelum menabrak ward—mata hijaunya terbelalak—dan memantul, "tidak—" desis energi itu menelan suaranya. Saat avanda kadavra mengenainya, ia sudah berada dalam pusaran keras apparated.

Harry terhempas ke atas tanah berlumpur, sebelum berguling-guling jatuh di jalanan terjal dan berakhir membentur akar-akar pohon raksasa. Ia merintih tanpa suara pada hutan yang sepi, seakan hutan itu menahan napas. Membuatnya dalam keheningan total yang menekan batin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang buramnya dan berair. Hidungnya yang menyentuh tanah mencium bau lembab tanah hujan—aneh, padahal sekarang musim panas. Dentuman rasa sakit di kepala akibat benturan keras membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Ia bisa merasakan lebam disekujur tubuhnya, seandainya bisa pun pada rambutnya. Tapi tak ada yang menghentikannya bersyukur sekali lagi terhindar dari kutukan paling mematikan di dunia sihir. Ia tidak tahu konsekuensi apa kali ini yang harus ditanggungnya karena selamat dari avanda kadavra; mengingat pengalamannya,punya maniak sebagai musuh bebuyutan dan berakhir ke stasiun hantu bukanlah yang paling buruk.

Derak ranting terinjak terdengar bersamaan dengan gesekan daun memberitahunya ada yang datang. Tapi tubuhnya yang membeku menghianati benaknya yang panik. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jari untuk meraih tongkatnya. _Dimana tongkatnya?_

Sentakan keras mendorong tubuhnya terlentang dan rasa dingin besi menyentuh tenggorokannya. Matanya terbuka. Jakunnya naik turun saat ia menahan napas menyadari rasa dingin itu berasal dari ujung pedang. Pria asing itu berdiri menjulang diatasnya, ekspresinya yang waspada dibingkai janggut kasar dan mantel yang menutupi mata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya. "Apa kau mata-mata musuh?" suaranya berat dan curiga.

"..." Harry membuka mulut tapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Tangannya seketika melayang ke tenggorokan, membuat pria itu beringsut mendekat dan bilah pedang ditekan makin dalam; lebih dalam lagi maka ia pasti tersayat. Tapi pria itu berhenti sebelum menyakitinya, menyadari Harry memegangi tenggorokannya dengan kesakitan. Pria itu menyibak jubah Aurornya, terkesiap.

Dibalik jubahnya, ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis musim panas yang tidak lagi putih, tapi merah gelap. Harry baru menyadari jika sebagian tubuhnya mati rasa saat pria itu memeriksa pinggang dan kakinya seolah mencari senjata. Saat pria itu tidak menemukan apapun, Harry menjadi panik karena itu berarti ia kehilangan tongkatnya.

Pria itu yang salah mengerti kepanikannya sebagai ketakutan melembutkan pandangan, "Apa kau memahami perkataanku?"

Harry tersedak saat ia mencoba menjawab.

Pria itu mencengkeram bahunya, "Pelan-pelan." Ia masih mengamati Harry dengan waspada, tapi alih-alih sambil berdiri, kini ia mendekat sehingga kepala mereka sejajar. Harry mengamati pria berpenampilan aneh itu. Ia yakin pria itu bukan muggle dengan gaya rambut dan cara berpakaiannya. Tapi, ia juga bukan penyihir karena penampilannya yang seperti tuna wisma. Seburuk apapun fasion penyihir. Terlebih tidak ada penyihir yang menyandang pedang. Apalagi muggle. Kenyataan itu membuatnya panik karena berarti ia berada di tempat yang jauh, jauh sekali berbeda.

"Aku hampir tidak terkejut menemukan orang sekarat di tempat-tempat ganjil pada masa segelap ini," gumam pria itu sambil berhati-hati mengangkat Harry. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat puncak kepala Harry hanya sampai di bawah dagunya. "Kau bukan orang biasa, kan kau?" ia mengamati Harry, "Terluka sendirian di tempat seperti ini, tanpa senjata ataupun jejak pertarungan. Apa kau pengalih perhatian milik musuh?" Harry menggeleng-geleng keras. Tapi gerakan itu membuat kepalanya pening; tubuhnya oleng, membawa pria asing itu terhuyung bersamanya. Pria itu mengangkatnya dengan lihai, seakan berat Harry hanya seperti sekarung gandum. "Aku tidak berencana menuju Bree seawal ini, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan," gerutunya, sebelum membawanya dengan langkah cekatan melewati semak tinggi dan pepohonan rapat. Langkahnya mantap, tahu kemana menuju dan gerakan teratur itu bak buaian, membuat matanya yang berat menutup dan kepalanya terkulai jatuh dibahunya.

Jika Harry bermimpi, maka ia tidak mengingatnya. Yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah sengatan tajam di rusuknya membuatnya terkesiap bangun. "Ssst..." Pria asing itu menjulang di atasnya, menahan bahunya dan mendorongnya kembali berbaring. Mata emerald Harry bersinggungan dengan warna hazel. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa terbaca dari wajah keras pria itu. Sebelah tangannya tetap menahan simpul kain yang ia balutkan ke luka Harry, sebelum melanjutkan kembali mengikat. "Kau hanya anak-anak," komentarnya.

Harry mengerutkan kening. Hei! Ia 17 tahun! Dan sudah hampir tidak bisa ia ingat kapan ia berhenti jadi anak kecil sejak ia tinggal bersama keluarga Dusley. Tapi suara protesnya lenyap di ujung lidah, membuat tangannya melayang ke tenggorokan. Pria itu mengamatinya, kepalanya sedikit meneleng, "Kau tidak terlahir bisu." Harry menggeleng, tampak panik. "Ssst.. ssstt...tenang, aku baru mengganti perbanmu." tangannya menahan dadanya, gestur menenangkan. Harry yakin degup jantungnya begitu keras hingga terasa di telapaknya yang besar. "Kau sudah tidak sadar selama seminggu." Hal itu membuat Harry terkesiap. "Aku terpaksa menyuapimu dengan makanan cair agar kau tidak melemah," Ia menatap pria berpenampilan pemburu ala abad pertengahan itu penuh syukur. Dengan sihirnya pun ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan tanpa makanan selama seminggu. Rekor lamanya di Dusley hanya selama tiga hari.

"Namaku Stider." Harry mengerjap, yakin itu bukan nama aslinya. Ia tidak yakin dengan motif pria itu menolongnya, selain jika ia orang yang baik. Mungkin juga karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan _anak kecil_ terluka. "Istirahatlah, lukamu tidak dalam, tapi kau kehilangan banyak darah." Ia menjepit sumbu lilin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat apinya padam. Tapi tidak ada perbedaan di ruang temaram itu karena kebanyakan cahaya masuk dari jendela kaca yang tertutup.

Di sisi lain ruangan, tempat tidur lain diletakkan. Saat Harry menoleh kembali, pria itu sudah berdiri diambang pintu, mengamatinya. "Makanlah," ia mengangguk ke arah meja dimana tudung saji menutupi piring sarapannya. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Jangan tinggalkan kamar."

Harry perlahan menegakkan punggung, berhati-hati supaya tidak membuka lukanya kembali, karena ia tidak lagi bisa mengandalkan sihir untuk menyembuhkan diri. Jubah hitam Aurornya tergeletak di dekat perapian. Kemejanya ada sisi kaki meja, bersama dengan perban bernoda darah, sepatu bootnya tak jauh dari sana. Ia bersyukur Strider tidak menelanjanginya, dan ia masih memakai celana jins. Harry menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya, mengernyit merasakannya lepek dan kotor penuh lumpur.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya, dan tak lama gadis muda masuk membawa baskom air. Pandangannya segera jatuh ke bawah saat melihat kondisi Harry. "Saya membawakan air, sir," katanya sambil meletakkan baskom berhanduk di satu-satunya meja di ruangan. Saat tidak mendengar suara dari Harry, gadis itu buru-buru keluar. Harry menghela napas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Belum-belum ini sudah menjadi tantangan.

Harry menggunakan air itu untuk membersihkan apa yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia tidak tampak baik, tapi jelas lebih baik. Ia menoleh ke penjuru ruangan untuk mencari tempat buang air kecil dan mendesah melihat timba di pojok ruangan. _'mereka tidak menyuruhku melakukannya disana, kan? Ya, kan?'_ tapi ia bergerak perlahan menuju benda itu dengan langkah hati-hati seakan dihadapkan dengan binatang buas. _'Peduli setan,'_ batinnya.

Hari silih berganti, Strider datang dan pergi hanya untuk mengecek lukanya dan mengganti air. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia korek dari tingkah pria itu tentang dunia ini, terutama dengan keterbatasannya berkomunikasi. Tapi Harry yakin ia tidak berada dimasanya sendiri. Harry menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar, berusaha menggapai sihirnya. Ia bisa merasakannya dalam pusat dirinya, bergejolak dan bergerak, tapi tanpa tongkat ia tak berdaya. Mungkin Harry bisa mencoba _wandless magic_ , toh sebelumnya ia mampu melakukannya untuk sihir sederhana. Tapi tanpa kemampuan bicara itu hampir mustahil dilakukan, kecuali latihan tekun selama bertahun-tahun.

Lagi pula sihir disini terasa berbeda. Lebih mentah dan liar. Itu tidak menyatu bak melodi di udara layaknya sihir di Hogwards, tapi bergejolak seperti badai dan ombak, kuat tapi liar. Membuatnya pergi jauh ke benaknya, dalam dinding occlumency nya yang kuat bak tembok-tembok keras the chamber of secret. Begitulah Strider menemukannya, jauh ke dalam meditasi. Saat ia membuka mata, ia tidak lagi sendirian, pria itu mengamatinya sambil berdiri di dekat perapian.

"Anak muda, waktunya membuka perbanmu."

Harry mengerutkan kening dengan istilah yang kini menjadi panggilannya. Seandainya saja ia bisa memberitahukan namanya, mungkin Harry bisa menuliskannya karena Strider bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Tapi ia tidak yakin apakah tata bahasa mereka sama, atau bahkan huruf mereka sama. Lagi pula, ia tidak menemukan pulpen atau pena bulu. Strider juga tidak begitu tua untuk pantas memanggilnya anak muda. Ia tampak lebih mudah dari pada ayahnya, mungkin dipertengahan 30, atau mungkin jauh lebih muda dari penampilannya, karena tempat ini menuntut para prianya untuk hidup lebih keras.

Benar yang dikatakan Strider, lukanya sudah tertutup dan hanya meninggalkan bekas serupa benang perak yang memanjang dari bahu kirinya melintasi perut dan berakhir di pinggang kanannya. Satu bekas luka lagi dalam koleksi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Strider memandangi itu semua dengan kerutan di dahi karena menyadari bekas luka itu berasal dari tajamnya pedang, bukan akibat jatuh dari pohon, menunggang kuda atau luka lain selayaknya bocah pada umumnya. Dari kerutan dahi itu membuatnya yakin sekeras apapun dunia ini, mereka tidak membiarkan anak dibawah umur menjadi veteran perang, pahlawan dan tumbal kejatuhan dark lord. Hal itu mengembalikan sedikit harapannya pada kemanusiaan.

Selesai melepas perbannya, pria itu mengambil sebuah kemeja tanpa kancing dan celana longgar, keduanya mungkin pernah berwarna putih atau bahkan cokelat, tapi kini sudah memudar warnanya. Harry bersyukur dengan pakaian ganti itu, karena tanpa standart kebersihan yang memadai, ia terpaksa memakai jinsnya tanpa celana dalam. Ia tidak mau membayangkan kuman macam apa yang menempel disana, mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan radio-aktif. Hal itu mendorong Harry memberikan gestur terima kasih pada pria yang tidak asing lagi itu. Bagaimanapun ia telah memberinya makan dan pakaian. Pria itu mengembalikan gesturnya dengan merundukkan kepala, tampak menerima terima kasihnya; senyum bermain-main disudut bibirnya.

Harry menyentuh lengan Strider dan memberi isyarat pada saku berisi banyak pisau. Pria itu menaikkan alis. Ia melancarkan pandangan memohon. Perlahan pria itu menarik sebilah pisau diantara yang lain, dan memutarnya sehingga Harry menerima bagian gagangnya. Pria itu memandangnya waspada saat Harry mendekatkan pisau itu ke lehernya, tapi tidak bergerak lebih jauh karena Harry menarik rambut panjang berminyaknya dan memotongnya pendek-pendek, menghasilkan gerakan alis itu lagi dari Strider. Tanpa menunggu ia memotong rambutnya ala tentara, pendek hampir _undercut._

Tanpa rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tato rune futhark yang disebut Uruz, di sisi matanya tampak jelas, berbentuk η, rune yang membantu pengelihatannya sehingga ia tak perlu lagi memakai kacamata. Tak ayal pandangan Strider pun jatuh ke tato itu. Harry menyisirkan jarinya ke belakang, membuat anak-anak rambut hitamnya menunjukkan semburat warna merah saat terkena sinar. Ia beranjak ke cermin di dinding, masih berada dalam tatapan Strider. Pantulan dirinya di cermin adalah versi dirinya saat ia berburu Hocrox. Tatapan matanya tampak cekung dan menanggung beban, dikelilingi lingkaran hitam akibat mimpi buruk. Ia tampak tirus dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol. Perlahan ia mulai membasahi wajahnya sebelum menggerakkan pisau itu hati-hati ke dagu dan lehernya. Ia pernah belajar melakukan ini saat ia terbaring seminggu di st mungo dengan larangan memakai sihir akibat serangan balik sihir hitam. Setelah yakin apa yang dilakukannya cukup, ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat Strider tersenyum geli.

"Oh, Hurin ku, Seandainya aku tidak melihat telinga bundarmu, aku pasti curiga kau seorang elf," komentar pria itu dalam humor pribadinya.

Itu membuat Harry menaikkan alis. Strider sering memanggilnya _Hurin,_ entah apa maknanya. Tapi perhatiannya bukan ke panggilan itu. Jadi, tempat ini mengenal elf, dan bukan pula sebuah rahasia, mengingat Strider hanyalah muggle— _iya kan?_ Atau mungkin mereka mengenal jenis elf berbeda.

"Kau mau ikut turun?"

Harry menelengkan kepala dan meraih jubahnya. Ia menurunkan tudung kepalanya rendah-rendah dan mengikuti langkah Strider.

Rupanya mereka berada di penginapan dua lantai dengan pub di lantai bawahnya. Harry belum pernah bertemu dengan sekumpulan orang seperti ini. Gaduh, kasar dan tanpa etika (mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bir), dan baunya tidak lebih baik dari kandang kuda. Tidak ada pria yang bersih dari jenggot atau bulu-bulu pada umumnya. Dari pembicaraan mereka yang keras, kebanyakan dari mereka petani dan pedagang. Para petani membicarakan hasil panen, pasokan bibit yang tidak pernah datang dari timur karena bisikkan teror monster-monster yang menghalangi jalan.

Strider duduk di pojok, menyedot pipanya, Harry memilih duduk disisinya. Tidak ada orang yang mendekat atau bahkan menoleh pada Strider. Seolah mereka tahu untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Mereka yang memandang, tatapannya penuh curiga. Beberapa meja darinya, empat orang kerdil menjadi pusat pesta, bernyanyi dan menari di atas meja. Menceritakan lelucon dengan suara keras. Strider bangkit berdiri, perlahan mendekati mereka.

Harry memperhatikan tidak ada wanita di tempat ini. Tidak, jika kau tidak ingin diganggu oleh para petani mabuk. Jadi, menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi Harry melihat seorang pria tinggi besar tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, meja kayu menghalangi mereka.

"Hei, wanita. Sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Berapa kau dibayar untuk semalam?" katanya sambil menegak birnya. Terlalu mabuk untuk berdiri. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Strider di tengah kekacauan. Ia tampak menangkis serangan dari salah satu orang kerdil saat berusaha mengangkat yang lain. _Apa yang dilakukan pria itu?_

"Wanita!" pria di depannya tampak marah karena tak digubris.

Harry menghela napas. Ia memang tidak berjanggut atau berbadan tinggi, tapi siapapun bisa membedakannya dengan wanita—well, kecuali orang mabuk tampaknya. Tiba-tiba Strider berada disisinya, membuat pria itu terjengkang ke belakang. Lalu wajahnya berubah lebih geram lagi, alkohol menutup akal sehatnya—siapa yang berani melawan Strider. "Berapa banyak seorang Ranger mungkin membayarmu?"

Harry berdiri, Strider menahannya. "Dia saudara perempuanku, sir. Lebih baik kau mundur," nadanya tenang, tapi ia membuat gerakan yang menarik mata pria itu pada pedang di pinggangnya. Pria itu memaki tapi ia pergi. "Ayo, _Hurin_. Disini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk seorang lady bicara." Seandainya bisa ia mendesis marah, tapi matanya menangkap orang-orang kerdil itu bersama Strider; mereka tampak ketakutan. "Ayo, mr Underhill, ini juga bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kalian para Hobbit."

Harry berusaha berkontak mata dengan Strider, tapi pria itu hanya mendorongnya melangkah lebih cepat menuju kamar. Sebagai orang yang tidak bisa bicara—secara harafiah ia bahkan tak bisa bersuara, Harry hanya bisa duduk di balik bayangan sementara Strider terlibat pembicaraan dengan para _Hobbit_ ; istilah yang dipakainya untuk menjabarkan mr Frodo dan kawan-kawannya yang bertubuh pendek dengan kaki besar itu. Ia mendengarkan tentang rahasia gelap Bumi Tengah. Ia hampir mengerang saat kisah sampai pada cincin Hocrox—benda menjijikkan, gelap dan sangat sulit di hancurkan. Ia bahkan tidak lagi kaget mendengar Saoron sang dark lord, atau alasan keberadaannya disini entah dimasa lalu atau dimensi yang berbeda. Ia bahkan tidak mempertanyakan alasan mengapa dimasa paling gelap—mengapa tidak di masa para elf atau kejayaan para raja saja ia dikirimkan ke tempat ini? Jawabannya satu karena Harry mainan favorit takdir.

Harry bergelung paling jauh dari Frodo, dekat perapian di sisi Strider karena disanalah ia merasa paling aman; ia membutuhkannya karena suara cincin itu berbisik dengan nada penuh buaian. Tapi itu tidak menjaganya dari mimpi buruk yang membuatnya menjerit tanpa suara. Strider membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk itu hanya karena ia mengamati Harry sepanjang malam. Pria itu tampak cemas, hingga menariknya beringsut mendekat dengan kepala Harry di pangkuannya. Harry terbangun lagi karena suara teriakan mengerikan. Para Hobbit sudah berkumpul diambang Jendela. Harry beringsut masuk seakan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut, sementara Strider mencengkeram bahunya. "Apa sebenarnya mereka?" Frodo bertanya. Suara kegelapan berdengung di telinga Harry, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sihir gelap itu menjilat kulitnya. Strider memandangnya cemas. "Dahulu kala mereka pernah menjadi manusia," jawab Strider.

Tatapan Harry tak pernah lepas dari jendela. Mereka mirip Dementor, mengirimkan rasa dingin kesekujur tubuhnya hingga membuatnya bergidik. Harry merapatkan jubahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa tidur kembali malam itu, jadi mereka berkumpul di depan perapian.

Dari pembicaraan para Hobbit yang ceria dengan kepolosan yang tidak ternoda oleh dunia yang keras, Harry terkejut saat tahu jika mereka lebih tua dari tampilan fisiknya. Bahkan diantara mereka semua, Harrylah yang paling muda.

"Mr. Hurrin, Sir. Apa kau sudah lama ikut berkelana bersama Strider." Harry mengerjap, lebih terkejut bahwa Pippin yang mengawali bicara dengannya, bukan yang lain. Rupanya mereka mengira panggilan itu adalah nama aslinya. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Strider menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, bahunya gemetaran menahan tawa. Keempat Hobbit itu tidak memperhatikannya, mereka menanti dengan tatapan polos.

Strider menjawab, ujung bibirnya masih berkedut, "Well, Hurrin adalah laki-laki penuh misteri. Aku pun punya banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Sayangnya akan tetap menjadi misteri karena ia tidak bisa bicara."

Para Hobbit terkesiap dan menatap Harry dengan iba dan penasaran. Harry cuma bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, kalau begitu dari mana Strider tahu namamu?" sahut Sam. Keheningan seketika diantara mereka. Frodo terkesiap, memandang tak percaya ke arah Strider.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengarang kata untuk namanya!"

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Tentu tidak. Hurrin punya arti." Harry menaikkan alis, sama penasarannya dengan para Hobbit. Ia menarik lengan Strider. Pria itu cuma menelengkan kepala, "Mungkin suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu artinya." Harry menyipitkan mata, tapi Strider tidak bergeming, bahkan tidak dibawah desakan para Hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pemilik bar memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan lega yang tidak mengherankan bagi Harry. Harry tidak menaruh benci, karena wajar siapapun pasti menginginkan orang yang membawa bahaya bagi orang terdekatnya berada sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Pria itu bahkan masih bermurah hati dengan memberikan seekor kudanya untuk menggantungkan perbekalan. Walau kuda itu pernah bertemu masa terbaiknya. Harry bergerak tanpa suara mengikuti rombongan aneh ini, dengan tudung menutupi wajah laksana benteng pertahanan. Tapi, tanpa tongkat membuatnya tetap merasa telanjang.

Harry dan Strider telah bicara—well, Strider yang bicara; Harry punya pilihan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri atau bersama mereka. Strider paham jika Harry ingin menghindari masalah yang mengikutinya, tapi tampak cemas jika harus meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

Harry heran dibuatnya, mengapa Strider harus memberinya tawaran?—ia bisa dengan mudah mengusir Harry, sedari awal Harry lah yang bergantung padanya. Ia bahkan mengira Strider masih memendam curiga bahwa ia mata-mata. Yang membuatnya makin heran adalah saat pria itu bicara seolah menginginkan Harry ikut bersamanya ke Rivendell.

Terlepas dari keputusan Harry untuk ikut atau tidak, tidakkah pria itu khawatir ia sungguh seorang mata-mata? Pertanyaan tanpa suara itu membuat sang Ranger tersenyum simpul, dan dengan nada penuh humor, berkata, " _Well,_ seorang mata-mata, paling tidak akan punya sebuah pedang," ia menelengkan kepala, tampak berpikir, "Atau mungkin aku jadi mulai sayang padamu. Kau dan karaktermu tumbuh dalam perasaan orang dengan mudah,—," Harry merona. "—seperti rumput." Harry memukulnya, membuat pria itu tertawa makin keras. Hanya segelintir orang yang sayang padanya secara platonik; tidak dengan obsesif atau seksual. Tapi, jelas ia tidak menduga dari seorang Ranger asing yang hampir tak familier.

Harry berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Frodo. Mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata auror. Ia mungkin mengganti tongkatnya dengan pedang, tapi ia masih punya keterampilan aurornya. Bah, ia seorang veteran. Mengetahui batas tubuhnya, ia tahu mampu berjalan seperti ini dua hari dua malam hanya dengan air saja. Tapi para Hobbit tidak, jadi mereka membangun perkemahan saat matahari telah turun. Ia ikut berdiri saat Aragorn pergi untuk berburu. Pria itu hanya mengerling sekali sebelum kembali melangkah, membiarkan Harry mengikutinya. Ia tidak pernah harus mencari sendiri makanannya. Ia bisa menggandakan apapun dengan sihir. Seekor ikan mampu menopang hidupnya _selamanya_. Jadi ini sebuah pengalaman yang baru.

"Apa kau tahu caranya berburu?"

Harry menelengkan kepala. Ia tidak harus, tapi itu bukan alasan, jadi ia menggeleng. Pria itu mengangguk ke arah rerumputan, "Perhatikan ini. Rumput disekitarnya berlumpur," ia bergerak ke sisi lain, "Dan jika kau perhatikan, ini jejak rusa." Pria itu memasang jari telunjuk di bibir dan bergerak perlahan. Mata kelabu gelapnya mengikuti gerakan dalam bayang-bayang. Harry berdiri tanpa suara tanpa menutupi arah angin sehingga rusa itu tak mencium baunya. Strider menarik anak panahnya dengan tangan stabil; suara yang ditimbulkannya hanya desiran angin.

Harry mengerjapkan mata, menyadari jika indranya jauh lebih peka dari biasanya. Ia menutup mata, merasakan sihirnya yang bergolak dalam dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan fenomena macam ini. Mungkin bukan pertamakalinya ia lenyap dalam konsentrasi saat duel, tapi tidak pernah lebih jauh hingga menaikkan kepekaan pancaindranya. Apapun yang dialaminya sekarang pasti karena sihirnya yang bereaksi pada hukum sihir dunia ini.

Saat itu telinganya menangkap derap kuda, hanya 'sejengkal' dari tempat Frodo berada. Harry bergerak menahan lengan Strider, membuat hewan buruannya lari. Pandangan terkejut itu digantikan dengan waspada saat menangkap ekspresi Harry. Harry menggerakkan jarinya ke telinga dan ke arah perkemahan, mendesaknya supaya bergerak lebih cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu suara teriakan dan pedang diadu menyambut mereka. Harry mencabut pedangnya, menahan napas saat merasakan hawa dingin setiap ia bertemu Dementor. Semilir angin mengibaskan jubah hitam mereka, membawa gemerisik daun kering dan waktu seakan melambat. Dengan teriakan tanpa suara Harry bergerak, dan dengan itu waktu bergulir kembali. Ia mengayunkan pedang pinjamannya seperti saat ia melawan Ballisik. Tapi pedang belaka tak mampu melawan Nazgul.

"Tidak!" Strider berteriak sambil mendorongnya, obor api dikibaskan dan membakar jubah pelayan kegelapan. Seperti gerakan gemulai bak penari, Strider mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai, melawan ketiga budak dark lord. Harry bisa merasakannya dari tulangnya yang membeku, saat kekuatan cincin digunakan. Saat ia menoleh semua sudah terlambat. Nazgul menusuk Frodo. Striger melemparkan obornya ke udara, berputar cepat sebelum mengenai tubuh Nazgul yang terbakar.

Harry bergerak tanpa berpikir. "Strider!" Sam berseru. Strider sudah ada disebelahnya dalam hitungan detik, membuka baju Frodo.

Strider meraih pedang yang tergeletak di sebelah Frodo, "Ia telah ditikam dengan pedang Morgul," desisnya sambil melemparkan pedang itu seolah telah membakarnya. "Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Ia butuh pengobatan elf." Ia membopong Frodo dibahunya, menyahut obor, "Cepat!" serunya sambil memimpin jalan.

Sam berseru, "Rivendell masih 6 hari perjalanan. Frodo tak kan selamat!"

Tapi mereka mengabaikannya.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa berhenti. Hanya penyesalan yang membuat Harry mampu bergerak, memaksa para Hobiit terus berlari, jika perlu menyeret mereka. Seandainya ia masih bisa menggunakan sihirnya; ia merasakannya masih ada dalam dirinya, tapi tanpa konduktor untuk mengendalikannya.

Mereka berada di ceruk yang dikelilingi oleh tiga patung batu yang menjulang diantara kegelapan malam. Api obor Strider yang berkibar membentuk bayang-bayang menakutkan. Sam bergerak ke sisi Frodo saat mendengarnya merintih kesakitan. Harry menyentuh pipi Hobbit itu yang makin terasa dingin. Bibirnya sudah menjadi biru dan ia semakin pucat. "Ia sangat dingin!" seru Sam.

"Apa ia akan mati?" Pippin bertanya ketakutan.

"Dia pudar," bisik Strider. Kecemasan terdengar tajam dalam suaranya. "Ia mulai pindah ke dunia bayangan. Ia akan menjadi Wraith seperti mereka. "Apa kau tahu Athelas?"

"Athe—apa?"

"Athelas! _Kingsfoil!"_

"Itu semacam rumput!"

"Kingsfoil bisa memperlambat racunnya. Cepat!" Sam seketika melompat. Obor ditangannya sementara Harry hanya berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh.

"Hurin ku," bisik Strider dengan lembut, menyentak Harry dari lamunan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya sambil menarik lengan Harry. Melihatnya cuma menunduk, pria itu mendorong dagunya ke atas dengan telunjuknya. Mengamatinya, sementara Harry menolak untuk menatap. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Nazgul di luar kemampuanmu," Harry menutup mata, seandainya saja Strider tahu ia punya sihir, seandainya ia masih seperti Harry yang dulu, Harry yang seorang Auror— _bocah yang bertahan hidup._ Jika semua ini sudah digariskan, dan kehilangan senjata paling utama adalah sebuah takdir baginya, lalu untuk apa ia dikirim kesini? Jika bukan karena sihirnya, lalu apa?

"Ayo. Kita perlu mencari Kingsfoil."

Strider mendesaknya bergerak lebih cepat karena ia merasakan pasukan kegelapan semakin dekat. Mereka berpencar , hanya puncak obor yang bergerak sebagai tanda dimana yang lain dalam kegelapan ini. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk Kingsfoil jadi ia mengikuti Sam, membantunya membawa obor.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan udara berubah. Angin masih berhembus keras, tapi tidak lagi menusuk-nusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia menarik Sam, bergerak mencari Strider; berhadap perasaannya bukanlah pertanda buruk. Jangtungnya berhenti sedetik saat ia melihat bersama siapa Strider. Wanita itu memancarkan cahaya disekeliling tubuhnya, berdengung selayaknya sihir. Lalu saat ia menoleh, matanya bersirobok dengan Harry. Warna matanya yang hijau pucat hampir seperti berwarna abu-abu, saat ini berkilau dengan tidak lazim, membuatnya memancar bagai sinar bulan. Rambutnya hitam gelap, tidak seperti hitam dengan semburat kemerahan Aragorn, tapi hitam legam bagai langit malam.

Harry teringat tentang legenda high elf yang meninggalkan bumi jauh sebelum para penyihir menyembunyikan diri. Mereka berlayar kembali ke Arda dimana keabadian menyambut mereka, bersama dengan kerabat yang telah lebih dulu berlarung. Awal masa sebelum muggle memimpin bumi dan sihir menjadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk diucap, penyihir kehilangan kemegahannya; diburu dan dibakar. Mitos menganggap House elf adalah bukti tak terbantahkan, karena House elf adalah ras elf yang dikutuk. Sebagai bayarannya, mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa terikat dengan penyihir, dan dari sana menjadi budak. Ia tidak pernah percaya mitos itu, sampai detik ini.

Ia mendengar nama disebut dalam bahasa yang merdu. Harry tidak pernah mendengar bahasa itu, tapi anehnya ia memahaminya. Elf bernama Arwen memanggil Strider dengan nama Estel, yang mungkin adalah nama aslinya. Elf itu datang untuk menyelamatkan Frodo dan memberi kabar buruk tentang pasukan kegelapan tak lebih dari beberapa jam di belakang mereka. Ketika pandangan mereka tak sengaja beradu, mata perak sang elf membesar sementara ia terkesiap. Wanita elf itu menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Strider yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka akhirnya memperkenalkan mereka; menyebut sang elf wanita dengan nama Arwen dan Harry dengan nama Hurin.

Pada Harry, sang elf berkata dengan bahasa manusia, "Kau punya jiwa seperti bintang, Hurin." Yang membuat Strider menaikkan alis. Mungkin ia bisa lebih paham dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka apabila nyawa Frodo tidak dipertaruhkan dalam interaksi singkat itu. Sehingga Strider segera mengawal mereka kembali ke perkemahan.

Arwen menggenggam tangan Frodo, tampak cemas. Ia berbicara dengan bahasa itu lagi; berusaha memanggil Frodo, menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada cahaya. "Ia tak kan bertahan lama."

"Maka bergegaslah," ia membantu Arwen menaikkan Frodo ke atas kuda.

"Jalanannya terlalu berbahaya," bisik Pippin.

"Setelah aku melintasi sungai, kekuatan kaumku akan melindungi kami. Aku tidak takut pada mereka."

Aragorn menggenggam tangannya singkat, sembari berbisik, _"Berhati-hatilah, milnin."_

" _Selalu."_

Lalu mereka melihat punggung Arwen bergerak cepat meninggalkan kegelapan dibelakangnya.

Pada malam-malam setelah itu, Strider selalu menyanyikan lagu penuh dengan kesedihan dalam bahasa yang indah itu. Mengulang-ulang baitnya seakan itu mantra pada hati yang rindu semakin dekat mereka dengan Rivendell. Suara merdunya melelapkan para Hobit, tapi membuat pikiran Harry melana ke dunia yang ditinggalkannya. Ia berharap masih bisa menggunakan sihir dan mengganti pakaiannya atau membersihkan diri. Ia tidak terbiasa berhari-hari tanpa mandi, bahkan saat ia berburu Hoxroc ia masih punya tenda sihirnya. Sekarang ia hanya memakai jubah auror, celana dan kemeja pinjaman. Yang membedakannya dengan tuna wisma lain hanya emblem House of Potter di jubahnya karena walau ia bekerja sebagai Auror, ia adalah seorang lord. Salah satu hal yang membuat Strider menganggapnya bukan dari kalangan biasa.

Pada saat-saat tertentu ia menghabiskan malam dengan mendengar cerita tentang Gandalf dari para Hobbit. Istari—sebutan untuk penyihir di dunia ini sepertinya memiliki sihir yang mampu membantu Harry. Jika bukan untuk mengembalikannya ke dunianya semula, paling tidak untuk mengembalikan suaranya.

Harry tahu mereka sudah sampai di Rivendall saat udara sejuk membawa sihir yang terasa tua dan tenang. Jalanan di depan mereka menjadi lebih landai dan mudah, pepohonan menyingkir seakan memberi jalan dan hewan-hewan kecil tidak takut mendekati manusia. "Selamat datang di Rivendall, teman-temanku. Satu dari tiga tempat terakhir yang dihuni para elf," kata Strider bersamaan dengan seruan kekaguman para Hobbit.

Harry tidak asing dengan hal luar biasa yang bisa diciptakan sihir, tapi ia pun tetap tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya. Jika Hogwards dibangun dengan kekuatan dan kekokohan, maka Rivendell dibuat dengan kehalusan tangan kaum peri yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Ia tahu peri tidak memiliki sihir yang sama seperti istari atau penyihir, tapi mereka adalah makhluk sihir; keberadaan mereka adalah sihir itu sendiri. Maka tidak mengherankan jika mereka mampu menciptakan negeri utopia.

Para elf yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyapa dan menyentuh Strider seperti teman lama. Diantara para elf yang tidak sengaja menatap Harry, tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Harry merasa peka pada penampilannya, walau sesungguhnya alasan tatapan itu jauh dari yang dipikirkannya, karena mereka menatap seperti cara Arwen menatapnya.

Rombongan mereka disambut oleh seorang elf pria dengan aura penuh kekuasaan. Bahkan seandainya tidak ada mahkota perak di kepalanya, tidak ada yang menyangkal jika pria ini adalah penguasa di tempat ini. Jubah satinnya yang berwarna perak menjuntai hingga lantai. Sejak ia dan Harry bersitatap, lord Elrond hanya mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya pada para Hobbit sementara Ester—ya, kini Harry memanggilnya begitu karena ia yakin itu nama aslinya—memperkenalkan mereka. Saat Estel memperkenalkannya dengan nama Hurin, sang lord berkomentar, "Hurin dari nama sang pahlawan bumi tengah, sungguh nama yang berani," yang membuat Estel menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka. Sang lord hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman misterius.

"Nyawa Frodo tidak lagi dalam taruhan. Kalian tentu bisa segera menjenguknya, setelah membersihkan diri dan mengisi perut, tentu saja." kalimat terakhirnya membuat para Hobbit bersemangat dan tidak sabar. Setelahnya para pelayan elf mengantarkan para Hobbit dan Estel. Tapi sang lord menahan lengan Harry, memberikan isyarat untuk tinggal.

Hanya berdua dengan pemimpin para elf membuatnya merasa berdiri di depan perpaduan Dumbledore dan Snape; pria itu bergerak seperti sang master ramuan tapi memiliki aura kebijaksanaan yang membuat tiap orang gemetar di depannya. Dengan suaranya yang merdu tipikal para elf, ia berkata, "Para Hobbit akan diantarkan ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk Hobbit, dimana tempat tidur dan meja tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan Estel telah memiliki ruangannya sendiri di tempat ini. Mari, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Harry menelan ludah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mendapatkan kehormatan diantarkan sendiri oleh sang lord. Itu membuatnya cemas. "Tidak perlu khawatir, anakku. Kebetulan aku seorang tabib, kurasa kau akan membutuhkan kemampuanku. Seahli apapun Estel menangani banyak luka, tidak ada salahnya jika tabib memeriksanya kembali." Harry menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Ia seharusnya menghilangkan rasa paranoid ini dan merasa bersyukur seorang tabib melihat lukanya. Sekalipun luka itu sudah sembuh, bekas lukanya yang kasar membuat kulit disekitarnya sensitif. Kadang juga terasa ngilu di udara dingin.

"Aesar," sang lord mengangguk pada elf yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pilar dan mengikuti mereka. Pria itu memakai tunik gelap dengan aksen merah dalam pola rajutannya yang hanya tampak saat terkena sinar matahari. Matanya biru pucat hampir perak dan rambutnya yang pirang pucat hampir tampak perak ia ikat sehingga tidak menghalangi pengelihatan. Pedang dengan simbol lingkaran yang terbelah oleh empat sinar bersandang di pinggangnya. "Aesar akan menemanimu dan membantumu menyesuaikan diri disini. Jika kau butuh apapun, kau bisa minta tolong padanya. Ia sangat prespektif sehingga memudahkanmu untuk berkomunikasi," kata sang lord.

Harry mengangguk ke arah Aesar yang membalas dengan menundukkan kepala singkat, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Harry, "sire." Membuat Harry mengerjapkan mata dengan panggilan yang diperuntukkan bagi pria bangsawan.

Dua orang she-elf menunggu mereka di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu tinggi, masing-masing membawa keranjang. Aesar menerima salah satunya dan membuka pintu. "Disini, my sire," ia menuntun Harry ke ruangan lain sementara sang lord elf mengeluarkan botol-botol ramuan dan perban dari keranjang. Ruangan itu rupanya sebuah kamar mandi pribadi. Lantainya dari marmer dengan kolam sebagai bak mandinya. Tapi yang membuatnya hampir menangis adalah botol kaca berisi sabun. Ia tak berhasil menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya, jika senyum di bibir sang elf adalah buktinya.

Sang elf membantu Harry melepas jubahnya dan memberikan keranjang berisi handuk dan pakaian. Harry tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi ketika memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Seandainya ia tidak ditunggu oleh seorang lord elf di luar sana, ia yakin bisa menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam berendam disini. Alih-alih ia menggosok tubuhnya secara efisien, menghilangkan bekas-bekas perjalanan sulitnya. Karena semenjak ia datang ke Bree, tak sekalipun ia pernah merasakan kenikmatan mandi.

Pakaian untuknya terbuat dari kain yang berkualitas tinggi, mirip dengan satin tapi tidak gampang kusut. Ia bertekstur halus dan dingin jika dipakai, tapi tidaklah tipis. Sang lord berdiri di dekat jendela dan memberinya isyarat ke tempat tidur. " _Please,_ aku ingin melihat bekas lukamu."

Sang lord tidak kehilangan senyumnya saat Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali melirik ke arah Aesar yang tetap menatapnya tidak bergeming. Setelah berdehem tanpa suara dan menelan ludah berkali-kali, ia menanggalkan kemejanya. Menunjukkan pada kedua elf, tidak hanya bekas lukanya yang baru, tapi juga bekas luka perang. Tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya apa yang ada dibenak Estel saat melihatnya, namun rasanya berbeda saat berada dibawah tatapan tajam mata elf yang prespektif. Setelah beberapa detik penuh keheningan, sang lord mulai memeriksa lukanya. "Aku akan mengoleskan obat dibekas lukanya, ini bisa mengurangi rasa kaku dan memudarkan bekasnya." Harry menggangguk. Dengan bahasa elf, pria itu berkata pada Aesar, _"Oleskan obat ini setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur."_

" _Itu bukan bekas luka biasa."_

" _Aku tahu. Kita hanya bisa berharap luka ini tidak meninggalkan bekas sedalam kelihatannya,"_ hal ini membuat Harry merona dan mengalihkan wajah, bersamaan dengan sentakan napas Aesar. _"Ia bisa memahami kita. Ia bisa bahasa sindarin!"_ Harry menyentakkan kepalanya pada Aesar dan Lord Elrond yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi terkejut. Bukankah sungguh _Prespektif_ si Aesar ini? batin Harry kecut.

" _Menarik,"_ bisik lord Elrond setelah ia bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. _"Apa keluargamu masih punya hubungan dengan elvis?"_

Harry menelengkan kepala, Potter? Ia tidak yakin, tapi jika silsilahnya ditarik jauh ke belakang, semua pure blood masih punya hubungan satu sama lain. Bahkan dengan keluarga Slytherin atau Peverell yang misterius. Bukankah Peverell punya hubungan kuat dengan Deathly Hollow? Jika keluarganya punya hubungan dengan Death, mengapa tidak elf? Tapi itu pun jika ia tidak terlempar ke dunia pararel. Harry ingin mengerdikkan bahu, tapi tampaknya itu tak pantas dilakukan di depan seorang lord. Jadi ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata tanpa suara, 'aku tidak tahu.'

Sang lord mengangguk. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat." Membuatnya hanya sendirian bersama seorang elf di tempat ini.

Awalnya Harry mengira Aesar hanya akan berdiri saja disana dengan tatapannya yang menggelisahkan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah saat ia mulai bicara, "Itu adalah luka pertarungan." Harry mendongak dan menyadari pria itu sudah melintasi ruangan dan sekarang di hadapannya. Ia menelengkan kepala, memberi gestur seakan ingin meraih tangannya, dan menatapnya seolah meminta ijin. Harry hanya mengerutkan kening dan ragu-ragu meletakkan tangannya di telapaknya. Pria itu segera membalik dan mengamatinya. Jarinya yang panjang dan penuh kepal akibat berpedang dan menunggang kuda mengusap telapaknya dengan teliti seakan itu buku penuh misteri. "Tapi kau memiliki tangan seorang pelajar dibandingkan seorang pemain pedang," mata peraknya menatapnya tajam, "Dan aku tidak salah jika diantara luka-luka lama mu ada bekas cambukan sabuk," hal itu membuat Harry membuang pandangan dan mengepalkan tangan. "Apa kau disiksa?" kilatan ingatan tentang pamannya dan juga penjara di ruang bawah tanah Mafoy membuatnya memejamkan mata dan menarik tangannya. "Namamu tidak benar-benar Hurin bukan?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Kau bisa menuliskan namamu?"

Harry mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak yakin Bahasa Inggris dikenal di tempat ini, atau bahkan hurufnya.

"Tidak bisa menulis," melihat raut kesal Harry, ia tersenyum, "Ah. Kau bisa bahasa sindarin dan Weston tapi tidak bisa menuliskannya, atau kau tidak yakin? Yang terakhir?"pria itu menelengkan kepala, "Well, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke perpustakaan, aku yakin disana ada pena. Tapi setelah kau makan dan istirahat, tentu saja," sambil berkata begitu ia mengerling ke arah nampan berisi makanan di meja. "Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan malam," pria itu merundukkan tubuh, menangkup tangan Harry dan menciumnya seakan ia bangsawan jaman kuno dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih terpaku. Dunianya tidak pernah lebih aneh lagi dari ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _Di balik dinding-dinding tebal bersama pilar-pilarnya dan pintu yang tertutup rapat, di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi saksi pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia paling penting di middle-earth, duduk dua orang elf. Salah satunya, terpasang diadem perak di kepalanya dan yang lain tanpa tanda dari kekuasaan yang diembannya. Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan yang familier, tidak pula salah satu dari mereka ingin mengakhirinya. Mungkin karena waktu yang berlalu punya arti berbeda bagi elf, dimana sekian detik hanya bagai debu yang dihembuskan angin. Membuat perkataan selalu diucapkan hati-hati, karena dendam tidak hanya dipendam satu dua hari, tapi ribuan tahun._

 _Maka, wajarlah jika sang lord elf berkata dengan penuh pertimbangan saat mengakhiri keheningan diantara mereka, "Kau menunjukkan dirimu di depan Hurin_ _." M_ _ata abu-abu sang lord elf mengamati dengan seksama, walau tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

 _Masih dengan tatapan penuh pemikiran mendalam, Aesar hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Pandangan ia lemparkan kekejauhan dengan telapak tangannya menangkup dibawah dagu, gestur_ _seperti sedang_ _berpikir keras, "Dan kau tidak berpikir dua kali membuatku menjadi pendampingnya," matanya yang perak berkilat familier menatap lord Erlond dengan cara yang sama seperti saudara laki-lakinya—semoga bintang-bintang menyinari jiwanya dialam keabadia_ _n_ _._

 _Pandangan mata sang lord melembut, "Kukira itu yang kau inginkan."_

 _"Hm..." ia kembali memandang ke kejauhan, "Bukannya aku protes. Tapi apa yang membuka kartu-ku?"_

 _Sang lord elf menelengkan kepala, "Selama ribuan tahun, tidak pernah sekalipun, sekali saja, kau keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk menyambut tamu. Tidak untuk utusan paling penting atau pertemuan paling penting." Dalam kalimat itu ada pertanyaan yang mengantung, tapi dari cara sang lord mengutarakannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak memaksa Aesar menjelaskan apapun. Dari itu saja sang lord telah menunjukkan penghormatan luar biasa yang tidak akan ditunjukkan pada sembarangan elf, tidak pada seorang pangeran elf atau raja dari golongan manusia. Tapi hanya pada mereka yang sebanding dengannya._

 _Sang elf yang misterius tersenyum dari balik tirai rambut peraknya yang jatuh disisi kepalanya._

 _Sang lord elf menambahkan, "Lagi pula, kau memanggilnya sire," nada penasaran itu terdengar jelas._

 _"Tentu kau memperhatikan simbol pada jubah yang disandangnya, bukan?"_

 _Sang elf lord mengangguk, "Ya, tapi siapapun bisa m_ _emakai_ _jubah dengan simbol,"_ _ekspresinya penuh teka-teki, tapi juga waspada._

 _"Hm..." Aesar mengusap ujung jari dibibirnya, matanya setengah menutup, "Tidak yang ini, simbol itu tanda House of Peverell," terdengar suara terkesiap, "atau lebih tepatnya mengandung simbol House of Peverell, mengingat ada sedikit perubahan disana."_

 _"Tapi—"_

 _"Ya, keluarga itu sudah lama hancur bersama Royal House of Noldor, bersama_ _ **Fingolfin**_ _!" mata perak yang mistis itu menatap sang lord elf dengan tajam, "Tapi tentu kau tidak senaif itu menganggap jika tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang tersisa, lagi pula aku salah satu buktinya."_

 _Sang lord mengangguk, menjaga napasnya pada berita bahwa ada yang tersisa dari kehancuran adik kembarnya, Elros. "Jika memang seperti itu maka sumpah lama bangkit kembali."_

 _Aesar mengangguk, "Frodo dan Hurin. Tidak mengherankan jika lady Galadriel sudah melihatnya; para pembawa angin perubahan," jika kalimat itu tidak cukup sebagai tanda, maka senyum miring yang tersembunyi di balik tirai perak itu mungkin bisa jadi peringatan._

* * *

Harry tersentak kaget pada suara pintu diketuk singkat tiga kali dan Aesar masuk sambil membawa keranjang berisi pakaian. Tanpa bicara apapun ia menghamparkannya di atas tempat tidur. Harry mendekatinya saat ia selesai menata lapisan ketiga, berupa jubah berwarna emas lembut yang jatuh memanjang hingga kaki ranjang. Pria itu menatapnya, mengamati tetesan air yang jatuh dari anak-anak rambut basah dan mengangguk puas mengetahuinya telah membersihkan diri. Kebiasaan Harry untuk mandi sebelum pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam membuatnya melakukan itu, dan seandainya saja ia tahu kebiasaan itu hanya dipraktekan sebagian kecil ras manusia di Middle-earth pada masa ini. Sanitasi bukan hal umum kecuali pada mereka yang berkebudayaan tinggi. Bahkan diantaranya pun hanya sedikit bangsawan manusia yang benar-benar menjadikannya sebagai gaya hidup.

"Aku akan membantumu berpakaian."

Mulut Harry membuka dan menutup karena terkejut, tapi Aesar bahkan tidak berkedip. Harry ingin protes bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri! Ia bukan mistress yang perlu dilayani tiap jengkalnya. Tapi protes itu lenyap saat ia menatap pakaian yang terhampar disana, yang ia bahkan tak paham kegunaannya. Aesar maju selangkah, menunggu protes dari Harry, sebelum mulai membantunya menanggalkan kemejanya. "Kau bisa memakai celanamu sendiri, kan?" katanya dengan senyum dimata yang membuat Harry mengerutkan kening. Pria itu berbalik, memberinya privasi.

Seandainya Harry tidak mendengarnya memanggilnya Sire, mungkin Harry bertanya-tanya apa alasan para elf memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi jika elf ditempat ini menganggapnya semacam bangsawan, maka itu tindakan wajar dilakukan pada zaman kuno. Jika simbol di jubah baru Harry adalah buktinya, maka mereka menganggapnya seperti bangsawan hilang. Ia mengamati simbol Deathly Hallow yang kini dirajut dipunggung jubah baruya. Simbol Peverell memang punya kemiripan dengan House of Potter. Tapi ia sangsi jika hanya kebetulan para elf tahu tentang simbol Deathly Hallow. Ia hanya berharap arti namanya tidak segelap kisah yang dibawa dari dunianya. Sudah sejak lama Harry menganggap hidupnya terlalu klise untuk disebut kebetulan. Ia bukan bocah naif lagi, dan bersikap skeptis jauh lebih sering menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Aesar sendiri merupakan anomali. Ia tidak bertingkah atau berpakaian seperti pelayan—jika pedang dipinggangnya bukan hiasan. Tapi ia juga bukan prajurit sembarangan, karena cara bicaranya dengan lord Elrond yang melewati sikap formal. Selain itu para elf berbicara padanya dengan hormat, bahkan para pelayan bersikap seolah ia seorang lord sendiri. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit bersyukur ia bisu, karena ia tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. _Lord? Sir? Aesar?_

Tubuh Aesar yang tingginya satu kepala diatas Harry, dengan bahu lebar yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil berdiri di depannya, membuat pria itu sedikit merunduk saat mengikatkan sabuk pada lapisan dalam tuniknya. Tangan-tangan besarnya mengusap kain yang melingkari pinggang Harry sebelum meraih ujung dan menariknya kuat hingga Harry terhuyung ke depan. Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan, membuat kedua tangannya berakhir di dada sang elf.

Selama beberapa detik mereka membeku.

Lalu Aesar dengan cekatan mengikat sabuk itu dan mundur selangkah, membuat Harry otomatis menjatuhkan tangannya kembali. Pipinya merona saat mata perak yang penuh pengalaman itu memandangnya. "Jubahnya," kata pria itu saat Harry hanya mengedip seperti orang bodoh. Ekspresi pria itu tetap tidak terbaca, dan hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

Jubah itu jauh lebih ringan dari yang dibayangkannya, mengingat panjangnya sampai menyentuh lantai. Jika lapisan dalam dan tuniknya berwarna putih gading, maka jubahnya berwarna emas lembut dengan corak matahari bersayap yang tersembunyi diantara rajutannya. Ia bagai kontradiktif dari Aesar yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut pakaian gelap, bahkan sarung pedangnya. Pakaiannya tamak berlebihan dibandingkan Aesar yang hanya memakai tunik sederhana, tanpa jubah atau tudung.

Sang elf mengangkat tangan Harry dan meletakkannya di lengannya layaknya chaperone sejati. Mengantarkan mereka ke ruang makan. Tangan Harry berkeringat gugup, terutama saat merasakan otot likat lengan sang elf yang tidak asing dengan pekerjaan keras seperti berpedang dan menunggang kuda. Sesuatu yang asing untuk Harry dan sebagian besar penyihir. Kemampuan olah raganya terbatas di atas sapu terbang dan lari mengejar kriminal. Lagi pula ia bisu, tidak buta, siapapun pasti tahu pada umumnya elf sangat _fit_. Tapi Aesar lebih dari semua kualitas itu; ia tidak hanya bertubuh atletik, tapi ia punya bahu yang lebar dan kaki-kaki kuat yang panjang, rahangnya keras dan maskulin, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan fitur klasik. Pembawaannya yang karismatik membuatnya tampak misterius.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong tinggi terbuka yang berbatasan dengan taman. Jendela-jendela tanpa kaca mengantarkan harum bunga di taman yang dihiasi cahaya keemasan obor yang menyala. Sambil melempar pandangan kesana, Aesar berkata dalam suara berat bermelodi, "Aku bisa mengantarmu mengunjunginya besok pagi, waktu yang paling tepat untuk duduk menikmati hangat sinar matahari," sesaat setelah mengamati ekspresi Harry, ia menambahkan, "Tentu setelah kita mengunjungi perpustakaan." Itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar, karena sang elf sungguh-sungguh prespektif. Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih lega di dunia ini selain menemukan buku-buku yang mampu memberinya pencerahan dimana sekarang ia berada. Jika kerjapan mata dan telengan kepala Aesar menandakan sesuatu, Harry tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk membayangkan apa yang bisa ia temukan besok.

Ruang makan penuh berisi elf yang sedang menyanyi dan tertawa diantara sajian makan malam. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum lebar saat melihat sekelompok Hobbit yang menjadi pusat hiburan diantara lautan keindahan tidak manusiawi para elf yang tak bercela. Tapi senyuman itu meredup dan ia beringsut mendekati Aesar, bersembunyi dari tatapan dan bisikan kaum peri yang memperhatikannya. Sebelum tersadar rupanya pandangan itu diarahkan pada elf disebelahnya. Sang elf yang menjadi pusat perhatian masih juga acuh, malah menggiring Harry menuju meja tempat para Hobbit, Estel, Lord Elrond dan Lady Arwen duduk. Saat itulah tatapan mata para elf berpindah ke Harry, atau lebih ke arah embem yang ada di jubahnya. Bisikan-bisikan itu kembali terdengar, kini dengan suara terkejut dan heran. Tanpa ragu, Aesar menarik kursi di sisi kanannya untuk Harry, sebelum ia sendiri duduk di disamping Arwen. Memberinya jawaban jika Aesar memang bukan prajurit biasa.

Di depan sang lady elf duduk Estel dengan diikuti oleh para Hobbit, minus Frodo. Ranger itu menggoyangkan gelas wine untuk menyapa Harry. Di ujung meja sang lord elf duduk di kursi kehormatannya yang menarik. Para Hobbit berseru senang saat ia duduk diantara mereka; bertanya apa ia jauh lebih sehat dan mengomentari tuniknya yang membuatnya sulit dibedakan diantara para elf. Harry sangsi akan hal itu, bagaimana pun tidak ada elf yang punya rambut sepertinya.

Harry ragu-ragu mengamati makanan misterius di atas meja, penasaran dari apa mereka dibuat. Tiba-tiba sepotong daging diletakkan di piringnya, disusul dengan sayuran. Aesar sedang mengoleskan madu pada potongan roti sambil menatap tajam seolah menyuruhnya makan. Harry memperhatikan sekitarnya; seandainya ia perlu meniru memberi makan satu sama lain—tapi tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat tatapannya jatuh pada Estel, ekspresi gelinya membuatnya mengirimkan pandangan mematikan pada sang elf. Tapi pria itu tampak acuh, tetap memenuhi piringnya. Pippin tampaknya menganggap itu ide menarik untuk ikut mengambilkan makanan bagi semua orang. Tawa Arwen berdentang saat ia ikut mengambilkan manakan untuk ayahnya. Harry menghela napas, gagal memahami para makhluk Bumi Tengah.

Harry meletakkan sendoknya setelah beberapa suap karena kenyang; perutnya yang terbiasa menahan lapar dalam waktu lama tidak terbiasa dengan porsi normal. Hal itu membuatnya menahan tangan Aesar, menghentikan pria itu menambah isi piringnya. Sang elf mengerutkan kening, sebelum mengangguk paham. "Paling tidak makanlah ceri atau anggurnya," ujarnya sambil mengambil satu anggur dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Harry. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dibawah tatapan tajam Aesar, Harry mendekatkan bibirnya ke jari itu; menyapu lembut sebelum anggur itu _pluk_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia menahan napas, merasakan tatapan Aesar yang membara. Suara disekitarnya seakan berhenti dan hanya warna perak dari kelopak sang elf yang menjadi pusat segalanya. Mantra itu berakhir saat Lord Elrond berdehem, membuat Harry beringsut menjauh dan sang elf kembali menatap ke piringnya dengan pandangan serius.

Menyembunyikan gemetar di tangannya, Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke para Hobbit, yang dengan senang hati bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka menjelajah negeri elf. Tentang Bilbo, dapur Rivendell dan perkembangan kesehatan Frodo.

Jika sesekali ia mengusap bibirnya dengan pipi merona, hanya ia yang tahu.

Setelah semua piring bersih dan tidak ada yang tersisa untuk para Hobbit, sedikit demi sedikit para elf meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya segelintir saja yang memilih mengambil alat musik atau sekedar mendengarkan. Aesar berdiri dan memberi tanda pada Harry, sekali lagi meletakkan tangan Harry ke lengannya. Harry yang kelelahan hanya mengangguk, dengan senang hati diantar ke kamarnya, tentu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada elf yang tinggal dan para Hobbit yang memutuskan untuk mabuk. Sang elf pendampingnya melepaskannya di ambang pintu kamar. Tapi belum sempat ia menutupnya, pria itu meraih dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Semoga mimpi indah, _melui—lovely_ ," bisiknya dengan mata setengah tertutup, lalu berbalik tanpa menoleh dua kali dan menghilang di ujung koridor. Meninggalkan Harry, terpaku.

* * *

Harry mendengar pintu diketuk singkat tiga kali dan suara panggilan namanya, tapi ia masih tidak rela membuka mata. Ranjang dan bantalnya terlalu empuk untuk jadi kenyataan, seakan ia masih berada di asrama Grifindor, bukan apartemen tuanya setelah ia menjadi Auror. Seandainya ia bisa bersuara, ia sudah mengeluarkan _purr_ bahagia saat tangan besar yang dingin menyentuh tengkuknya. Itu membuatnya bergelung mendekat dan meraih lengan itu saat ia berusaha pergi. Ia mendengar desahan napas, lalu suara selimut disibak. Udara dingin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba, membuatnya merengek sambil membuka mata, dan tatapannya terpaku pada kelopak biru hampir perak dan rambut bagai sutra dari wajah paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya. Seandainya ia bisa bicara, pastilah ia sudah berkomentar memalukan.

"Bukan orang yang bisa bangun pagi rupanya. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh wine untuk bisa hangover," komentar spesies tampan itu yang membuat Harry mengerutkan kening. Ia bergerak meraih selimut, tapi pria itu malah menariknya menjauh. Pipinya seketika merona saat menyadari tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja tipis dan celana pendek. Tatapan menilai menyapu seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya ingin menelungkup bersembunyi.

Menaruh kasihan, sang elf menjatuhkan selimut ke punggungnya, "Aku membawa baju ganti dan sarapan." Ia meletakkan keranjang di atas meja. Ia mengeluarkan bundelan berisi pakaian dan membuka tudung saji, "Aku kira kau lebih memilih sarapan disini," ia melemparkan pandangannya sejenak pada Harry sebelum kembali pada tugasnya, "Setelah itu kita bisa ke perpustakaan." Prospek bisa mendapatkan banyak buku yang memberinya informasi membuat Harry melompat menuju kamar mandi.

Pria itu memberinya pakaian yang lebih sederhana dari pada semalam. Berupa tunik pendek dan celana longgar yang lebih untuk kenyamanan dari pada gaya. Sang elf menunggunya di luar kamar dengan sikap tak acuh yang menyembunyikan kewaspadaan. Setelahnya ia mengantarkan Harry melalui koridor-koridor indah dengan tempat-tempat lilin dari emas yang digantung tinggi pada dinding-dindingnya yang berhiaskan lukisan. Di sisi lain terdapat jendela-jendela tinggi dengan kusen yang berukir memperlihatkan tebing-tebing dialiri air terjung. Air terjun itu berakhir pada sungai-sungai deras di bawah sana yang menjadi garis batas Rivendell. Menjadikannya sakral dan memberi pelindungan bagi bangsa peri.

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, sehingga hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Membuatnya merindukan kedua sahabatnya yang tak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk saling bertengkar satu sama lain. Bersama mereka, ia tidak pernah harus membuat bahan pembicaraan, karena Hermione sudah lebih dari cukup mengisi keheningan.

Perpustakaan itu berada di bagian lain dari kondo; sebuah kesatuan bangunan yang terdiri dari pondok-pondok. Saat berjalan, tidak satu pun mata yang tidak berhenti menatap mereka. Sentuhan Aesar dipunggungnya sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup. Dari apa yang ia dengar, Rivendell terbiasa di datangi tamu dari berbagai ras. Seharusnya mereka sudah tidak aneh dengan orang asing atau yang bukan elf, kan? Toh para Hobbit tidak dipandang dengan cara yang sama. Hal ini menumbuhkan rasa penasaran. Seandainya saja ia punya rasa penasaran seperti seorang Ravenclaw pasti sudah ada alarm peringatan. Sayangnya ia adalah Grifindor sejati, yang membuatnya memilih mengacuhkannya.

Mereka memilih meja paling pojok dimana terdapat sebuah _kitab? Buku?_ tebal di mejanya, bersama dengan alat tulis yang lain. Aesar meraih secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Harry. Tanpa ragu ia menulis, _namaku Harry Potter_. Senyumnya yang mengembang hilang saat menyadari tatapan bingung Aesar, "Ini mirip Weston, tapi aku tidak yakin. Belum pernah aku melihat huruf macam ini," ia tampak berpikir keras.

Itu artinya, Harry pun tidak bisa membaca buku atau sekedar mencari informasi. Ia menggertakkan gigi. TIDAK. Ia tidak terima! Bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan walau harus belajar lagi seperti anak lima tahun. Itu membuatnya meraih lengan Aesar dan dengan tatapan penuh tekad, ia memberi tanda jika ia ingin belajar. Pria elf itu mengangguk, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi meraih salah satu buku.

Jika dibilang ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di perpustakaan, berarti kalian salah. Bukan berarti ia bermalas-malasan, tapi Aesar, dengan kata-kata besarnya, membuat Harry berakhir di tempat ini. Duduk di taman, beralaskan rerumputan, sambil menggerumis biskuitnya. Melihat elf latihan pedang di atas arena tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, membuat Harry sadar jika ia tidak punya pertahanan diri selain kepalan tangan. Terlebih dengan otot terpelihara para elf, ia tidak yakin mampu menumbangkan satu elf dengan ayunan tangan. Ia tidak punya kemampuan berpedang selain gaya menusuk Basilisk ataupun sihir. Hal ini menyadarkannya betapa tanpa pertahanan dirinya saat ini.

Matanya mengikuti gerakan pedang Aesar. Harry memperhatikan jika para elf bertingkah seolah sebuah kehormatan bisa melawannya. Aesar yang memang ia sudah anggap atraktif, tampak semakin menarik dengan pedang berbilah gelap, lain dari yang lain. Pria itu mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya simpel kuncir kuda. Bahunya yang lebar—lebih lebar dari elf kebanyakan—tampak semakin menonjol saat ia melemparkan rompinya. Harry perlu menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, saat pria itu melepaskan kemejanya dalam sekali sentakan, menunjukkan otot-otot likat yang bergerak seperti ombak saat ia menyeka wajah dengan kemejanya. Tidak hanya mata Harry yang mengikuti gerakan itu, tapi juga para elf lain. Harry tidak asing lagi pada anatomi tubuh laki-laki, apalagi setelah tinggal di asrama selama 7 tahun tanpa privasi. Tapi jujur, adalah sebuah hal langka menemukan tubuh seperti milik Aesar di dunia sihir, karena pekerjaan keras bisa dilakukan semudah menjentikkan tongkat.

Aesar kembali pada kuda-kuda, membuat lengan-lengan berotot itu makin timbul. Harry tahu tingkah itu diluar sengaja. Tapi itu yang membuatnya makin menarik, dimana seorang pria tidak menyadari daya tariknya. Aesar punya aura misterius seperti profesor Snape dengan wajah dan tubuh yang seksi, siapa yang bisa menahan Harry untuk tidak menatap? Pikiran itu membuatnya bersembunyi pada dinding-dinding Occlomency dan mengatur napas.

Seorang man-elf berlari cepat tanpa kehabisan napas ke arah mereka. Bahagia terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu ia berteriak, "Gandalf datang! Gandalf datang!" yang menarik seluruh perhatian elf di arena, termasuk Aesar.

Gandalf the Grey, adalah seorang penyihir (istari) yang sangat dihormati para Hobbit dan kaum peri. Keahliannya dalam sihir dan kebijaksanaannya terkenal diatara mereka yang imortal. Membuat Harry segera bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan Aesar yang berlari ke arahnya. Harry menatap otot-otot perut yang berkilat karena keringat. "...mungkin Gandalf bisa membantumu," otot-otot perut itu menghilang dibalik kemeja. "Apa kau mendengarku, _Hurin?_ "Ia mengerjap. "Aku anggap itu _iya,_ " komentarnya garing. Tiba-tiba dengan sekali sentakan kaki Harry terangkat di udara. _Ups,_ serunya kaget saat lengan-lengan yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya kini menyangga tubuhnya dalam gendongan. "Sebaiknya pegangan," gumamnya di puncak kepala Harry sebelum kaki elfnya membuat mereka melesat ke sayap timur kondo utama. Tempat seharusnya bangsal perawatan berada. Tempat Frodo dirawat.

Aesar menurunkannya di depan pintu bangsal perawatan; sebuah koridor dengan banyak kamar sehingga mereka yang sakit bisa beristirahat tanpa terganggu. Dua elf yang berjaga membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Seakan sudah tahu dimana Gandalf berada, Aesar menuju salah satu kamar. Mungkin telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara percakapan, karena rupanya Gandalf tidak sendirian. Dengan luka dan kelelahan di matanya, ia duduk bersama lord Elrond sambil menyesap secangkir teh. Tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang kotor, sang lord elf sibuk mengobati lukanya. Tapi bukan itu yang seketika menarik perhatian Harry.

 _Professor Dumbledore?_ Batinnya, sebelum kilas balik dari tubuh tua kepala sekolahnya terjatuh dari menara. Tiba-tiba kakinya menyerah, tidak mampu menahan teror yang dirasakannya. Jubah dan tuniknya terhampar disekitarnya saat ia duduk gemetar. Para elf bergerak menolongnya, tapi Aesar meraihnya lebih dulu. Ia mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam jubah dan tunik, sementara sang elf berdiri kokoh menyangganya.

Ia tidak menyadari kecemasan dari mata perak yang mengamati tiap tingkahnya saat Harry terus menatap Gandalf.

"Hurin." Mata biru sarat pengalaman hidup berpindah menjadi kelopak perak misterius saat sang elf menarik dagunya.

"Well, bukan reaksi pertama yang paling ku harapkan saat berkenalan. Sepertinya kau mengenal orang yang mirip denganku?" Gandalf mengamati mereka penasaran. "Kau pasti Hurin—nama yang menarik dengan sejarah hebat. Tapi aku yakin kau punya nama dengan sejarah dan misterinya sendiri," kalimat terakhir dikatakan dengan nada tanya yang tampak jauh seperti sedang mengawang-awang.

"Milhrandir," sapa Aesar sambil merundukkan kepala.

"Ah, Pangeran Fingolfin!" Penyihir itu tersenyum lebar. Mengamati mereka berdua dengan mata berkerlip seperti profesor Dumbledore. Pria itu sungguh mirip seandainya saja ia tidak bicara dengan cara yang berbeda. _Tunggu_ , _dia menyebut Aesar apa?_ Tidak tahu konflik batinnya, Gamdalf menambahkan. "Tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan ruanganmu."

"Disini semua orang memanggilku Aesar."

"Ah! Gandalf saja kalau begitu, my lord."

Harry menatap Aesar yang membalasnya dengan mata seolah menantang untuk berkomentar. Tapi apa yang bisa ia komentari karena secara harafiah ia bisu dan sama sekali buta pada seluk beluk Royal House dari elf. Tentu saja pangeran adalah gelar yang signifikan, tapi tidak pernah sampai detik ini, Aesar memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran. Lagi pula apa haknya untuk mengorek jati diri Aesar. Ia hanya menggigit bibir dengan perasaan kacau dan bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menemukannya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi bukan berarti itu sebuah rahasia," kata Aesar. Mata peraknya masih belum melepaskan Harry, sama seperti lengan-lengannya _. Lalu k_ _enapa tidak bilang_ _?_ _Kenapa bertingkah seperti pelayan... atau rakyat jelata?_ Batin Harry membuat banyak pertanyaan.

Pria itu menghela napas, menyadari konflik dalam dirinya, tapi memutuskan mengabaikannya untuk sekarang. Pada Gandalf ia berkata, "Selamat datang di Imlardis, Gandalf. Aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan yang terbaik. Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah sihirmu mencakup untuk mengembalikan suara yang hilang?" pertanyaan ini sontak mengagetkan semua orang, terlebih Gandalf. Ia mengamati Harry, lalu pada sikap posesif sang elf.

Gandalf meraih tongkatnya, bersamaan Aesar membawa mereka mendekat, "Tidak sekedar bisu, tapi kehilangan seluruh suaranya?" sang penyihir melemparkan pandangan seolah meminta ijin sebelum menyentuh tenggorokan Harry.

Gelegar keras petir muncul begitu jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Gandal melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sementara Harry menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi tenggorokannya. Asap hitam menguar dari sana dan tak lama sebuah segel hitam muncul melingkari lehernya. Satu kaki Aesar terjatuh bersamaan dengan rontaan Harry. Sang elf secepat kilat menangkap lengan dan tengkuknya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Seketika tubuh Harry terkulai. Di seberang ruangan, Gandalf melontarkan rangkaian makian dari berbagai bahasa.

"Gandalf! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" seru lord Elrond. Arwen dan Estel bergerak mengamati simbol yang muncul di lehernya, sementara sang pangeran elf membisikkan sindarin, memohon Harry membuka mata.

"Apa yang sudah menyentuhnya adalah sihir gelap. Lebih gelap dari pada Mondor. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan!"

"Apa kutukan itu yang mengambil suaranya?"

"Menyegel suaranya lebih tepat."

"Kau bisa membantu melenyapkannya?"

"Tidak. Kutukan itu dibuat tanpa counter attack. Untunglah Hurin memiliki sihir, karena jika mantra itu mengenai orang biasa, tak diragukan lagi itu akan membunuhnya."

"Hurin adalah Istari?"

Gandalf menggeleng, "Sihir yang dimilikinya berbeda denganku. Aku tidak yakin apakah ia sendiri tahu tentang kemampuannya. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya bergejolak dan bersembunyi dalam pusat jiwanya."

"Kami belum pernah melihatnnya menggunakan sihir."

Gandalf mengangguk, "Aku tidak heran. Banyak manusia yang disentuh sihir, tapi hanya segelintir yang menyadarinya," dengan bisikan yang bisa didengar oleh tiap elf diruangan itu, Gandalf bertanya, "Siapakah dia? Mengapa Aesar sangat protektif padanya?"

Aesar makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lord Elrond menjawab, "Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, bahkan namanya. Hurin adalah panggilan yang diberikan Estel saat ia menemukannya," sang lord menatap lembut pada Harry yang lelap dari dunia. "Tapi, saat kami menemukannya, ia memakai jubah dengan simbol House of Peverell."

"Peverell?" Gandalf terhuyung ke belakang dan duduk di kursinya. "Aku kira tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkanku lebih dari pada penghianatan Saruman!"

Lord Elrond mengangguk, "Kami mengira ia sendiri tidak sadar pada garis keturannya. Itu sangat sering terjadi, sejarah yang ditulis oleh tangan-tangan manusia hanya menceritakan sebagian... dan sebagian lainnya..." ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku juga curiga ia telah disembunyikan dari trah dan hak lahirnya. Jika bekas luka itu bisa dijadikan bukti."

"Disekap?"

Sang lord elf mengangguk.

"Mordor?"

Sang lord elf menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi kau sendiri bilang kutukan itu jauh lebih gelap dari Mordor."

"Aku harap tidak, lord Elrond. Sauron sudah cukup buruk."

"Aku juga, _mellonin._ Aku juga berharap tidak."

Setelah sekian lama, Aesar akhirnya bertanya pada sang istari, "Tidak adakah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantunya? Apa ia akan terus kesakitan seperti ini?"

Gandalf mengangguk, "Rasa sakit itu terjadi karena sihir gelap yang bersentuhan dengan sihir milikku. Aku memang tidak bisa menghapus kutukannya, tapi aku bisa membantunya menguasai segel itu, dan aku bisa mencoba membantunya berkomunikasi." Gandalf memandang mereka dengan tersenyum. Ada kerlip dimatanya saat ia bertanya, "Apa yang kalian tahu soal 'sihir benak?"


	4. Chapter 4

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 _Raja Tertinggi dari Noldor, anak tertua dari Finwe dan Indis, yang paling kuat dan kejam bagi musuh-musuhnya, berdiri dengan kokoh dihadapan monster paling kejam di Middle Earth 'Morgoth'. Melukai Morgoth dengan tujuh tikaman mematikan, ia sadar kemenangannya hanya untuk menjeput ajal. Ia membatukkan darah, tapi tak sedikit pun keinginan menyekanya. Malah, matanya menatap ke arah medan perang, mencari. Tapi hanya tampak langit merah seakan mencerminkan hamparan tanah berselimut api, asap mengepul dan bersatu dengan bau menjijikkan daging-daging terbakar._

 _Dengan pedang sebagai penyangga akibat kakinya yang hancur terkena hantaman terakhir Morgoth, ia menarik langkahnya menuju tubuh yang bergelempang disana. Ia menarik jubah yang warnanya tidak biru lagi, bercak merah kini menghiasi tempat dimana seharusnya simbol House of Peverell tersemat. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia menghentak lepas helm perangnya, gerakan itu mengurai rambut hitam terkenal dari keluaga Peverell. "Iolanthe... Iolanthe ku..." bisik Fingolfin. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ia terus berbisik sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya, belahan jiwa, kawan seperjuangan, saudara tanpa darah._

 _Dan disana ia bersumpah._

 _Sumpah yang akan disandang tiap mereka yang mengandung tetes darahnya._

" _Tidak akan ada lagi darah tertumpah! Tidak akan ada lagi darah tertumpah dari PEVERELL! Karena dengan kuasaku!" petir menggelegar, "Dengan Kuasaku putra dari MAIA! Aku bersumpah untuk melindungi tiap keturunan PEVERELL dan semoga disana FINGOLFIN akhirnya menemukan kedamaian dan kejayaannya kembali!"_

Suara menggelegar dari petir yang menyambar menyentak Aesar dari tidur terjaganya. Panca indranya kembali terfokus, dan dari sana ia tahu tidak berada di medan perang itu. Tapi rasa kesedihan itu, bau dan rasa pahit darah di mulutnya, terasa jelas bagai itu miliknya sendiri.

Sejak ia bisa mengingat, Aesar telah dihantui mimpi buruk itu. Awalnya ia tidak tahu untuk apa. Namun setelah ia bertemu dengan Hurin—atau siapapun nama aslinya—ia sekarang mengerti bahwa roda takdir kini bergulir kembali. Apa yang dimulai leluhurnya, kini adalah bagiannya.

Ia melompat keluar dari ranjang. Malam yang gelap tidak menghentikannya untuk mencari kedamaian dari bintang-bintang. Elf tidak membutuhkan tidur seperti ras manusia, mereka cukup mengistirahatkan benak tapi masih tetap terjaga. Sehingga tidak aneh saat di malam yang gelap ini, ia masih berpapasan dengan banyak elf yang memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan memandangi bintang.

Suara merdu yang familier membawanya ke bawah pohon rindang tempat Glorfindel, Lord dari House of Golden Flower sedang meniup flute. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan itu dibiarkan terurai dipermainkan angin. Ia sama seperti Aesar, mereka berdua adalah Gondolindri, _para orang-orang tersembunyi,_ orang-orang tersisa yang mengalami kejatuhan akibat Morgoth. Glorfindel adalah kesatria yang luar biasa, dimana namanya menggetarkan semua musuhnya. Orang yang pernah berduel dengan Balroq dan pulang hidup-hidup. Kisahnya diceritakan di banyak balairung istana, pada pesta-pesta makan malam dan pengantar tidur tiap anak keturunan elf. Kisahnya yang kembali dari kematian membuatnya lebih signifikan lagi, tapi juga membentuk banyak spekulasi. Bahwa alasan mengapa ia tidak lagi ikut aktif pada peperangan atau peristiwa-peristiwa penting adalah karena Valar membuatnya membayar nyawanya dengan menjadikannya seorang pengamat, dengan larangan untuk ikut campur dalam peristiwa-peristiwa yang mengikat takdir. Hal itu luar biasa, sekaligus terasa kesepian.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Aesar?" flute masih di ujung bibirnya saat ia berkata. Membuat Aesar mendongak ke cabang pohon tempat Glofindel duduk. "Kemarilah, bintang-bintang tampak jelas dari atas sini."

Aesar melompat dengan mudah dari batang pohon ke cabangnya, kakinya dengan mantap mendarat disana.

Sambil mengamatinya, Glorfindel berkata, "Tentu saja kedatangan Hurin membuat mimpi itu semakin intens. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tentu saja mengingat siapa yang bertanya, Glorfindel tidak mungkin hanya sekedar menanyakan perasaannya mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Sehingga ia menjawab, "Anehnya, aku tidak merasakan beban berat yang sempat ku khawatirkan dengan menanggung sumpah itu," Hal itu membuat alis sang lord elf terangkat. "Mungkin dulu, sebelum aku bertemu Hurin aku akan merasakan beban itu. Dimana takdir ku sendiri tidak berada lagi ditanganku. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti."

Glorfindel mengangguk. "Lagi pula, kita tidak punya takdir kita sendiri. Takdir kita akan selalu berkaitan dengan yang lain. Kita hanya anak-anak takdir yang hanya bisa bergerak karena kemurahan hati penciptanya," mata sang lord elf menerawang, seakan mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalu yang jauh.

* * *

Harry melangkah pelan di sepanjang setapak khas Rivendell yang terdiri dari jalanan landai disatu sisi dan susunan tangga dibagian yang lain. Setapak itu dihiasi oleh dedaunan kering musim gugur yang bergemerisik terkena tunik satinnya yang panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai. Para man-elf lebih suka memakai tunik pendek dengan celana dan sepatu boot yang mudah dipakai bergerak. Terkadang dengan aksesoris berupa tabung panah dan tas pinggang untuk senjata. Tapi apa yang dipilihkan para elf untuknya sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena ia tidak dituntut untuk bergerak cepat, melompat diantara ranting, berpanah dan berpedang, atau menunggang kuda. Tuniknya memiliki potongan ramping yang mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya seperti kebanyakan tunik elf. Tapi ia memiliki potongan rendah di leher yang menunjukkan tulang selangkanya. Warna tuniknya biru dengan ilusi hijau dengan bahan ringan yang membuat kesan jatuh seperti air terjun.

Potongan leher yang tergantung rendah itu dihiasi dengan bros berbentuk seperti matahari bersayap. Anehnya itu mirip dengan Heraldik yang tersemat di sarung pedang Aesar. Ia tahu benar guna dari Heraldik; selain sebagai sebuah emblem yang menyatakan dari mana keluargamu berasal, disaat-saat perang juga memiliki kegunaan sebagai lambang yang membedakan tiap pihak yang sedang berseteru dalam pertempuran. Tentu saja dengan menyandangnya, berarti ia berada dibawah perlindungan Aesar.

Mata emeraldnya menyapu pemandangan air terjung diantara tebing-tebing curam sementara jemarinya menyapu tulang selangkanya dan bergerak pada tato rune yang ada di lehernya. Gandalf yang tidak tahu apa arti dari rune itu, menganggapnya sebagai salah satu jenis rune kuno, yang bahkan di luar pemahamannya. Hal itu karena rangkaian rune tersebut menyimpan jenis sihir yang rumit. Tapi, sesungguhnya, Harry tahu benar **apa** rune itu. Ini bukan pertamakali ia melihatnya setelah tujuh tahun belajar di Hogwards. Rune ini memang sihir yang buruk dan keji, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada mantra serangan baliknya. Dengan buku yang tepat dan orang yang tepat—seperti curse-breaker misalnya, rune ini bisa dengan mudah dilenyapkan. Sayangnya ia tidak punya semua itu disini.

Sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba alternatif yang di tawarkan Gandalf untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan benaknya. Konsep sihir itu lebih mirip telepati dibandingkan Legilimency, karena ia hanya perlu mengetuk alam benak seseorang tanpa memasukinya ataupun melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Belajar melakukan itu tidak membuatnya khawatir Gandalf bisa memasuki benaknya, karena sesungguhnya hanya sedikit orang yang mampu melakukannya di dunianya, apalagi disini dimana sihir dikendalikan dengan cara berbeda. Sehingga ia setuju.

Para elf yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan panggilan sire atau my lord. Mereka tidak benar-benar memanggilnya Hurin, mungkin karena mereka tahu itu bukan nama aslinya, dan bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia masih terheran-heran dengan keramahan para elf pada umumnya, ya pada umumnya. Karena ada seorang elf dalam benaknya yang selalu bersikap dingin. Bukan, bukan Aesar tentu saja. Kau bercanda kan? Tentu bukan Aesar.

Seorang elf wanita yang memiliki rambut merah menyala seperti kepribadiannya, Sylleth. Harry tidak banyak memperhatikan para elf, seandainya wanita itu tidak bersikap dingin dengan mata penuh rasa benci, mungkin ia menjadi satu dari banyak elf yang tidak terlalu diperhatikannya. Estel dengan matanya yang awas memberitahunya jika Sylleth punya hati dengan Aesar, walau Harry tidak habis pikir apa hubungan semua itu dengannya. Apa yang dilakukan— _dirasakan_ —Sylleth dan Aesar bukan urusannya. Walau pendapatnya itu tidak mempengaruhi Estel untuk tidak bercerita apapun soal perjuangan Sylleth mendapatkan hati Aesar selama Seribu tahun. Seribu tahun, kau pikir itu lama? Hubungan James dan Lily yang tersohor saja tidak memiliki dedikasi sebenar itu. Itu membuatnya sedikit bersimpatik, apalagi jika yang dikatakan Estel benar, bahwa bahkan dengan dedikasi itu, Aesar tak tampak menyadarinya.

Hal itu membuat Harry mengamati, hanya sedikit, karena penasaran saja! Ia mengamati kedua elf yang sedang bercakap-cakap di taman. Sylleth tampak begitu bahagia, bahkan seolah seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak hanya karena dapat berbincang dengan elf pujaan hatinya. Bukankah itu tampak sangat nyata. Harry tidak yakin Aesar sungguh tidak menyadari perasaan Sylleth, apalagi dengan senyum lembut itu, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukannya pada Harry.

Tiba-tiba matanya bersirobok dengan mata perak yang serius.

Melihat perhatian pujaan hatinya berpindah ke arah lain, Sylleth mengikuti pandangan Aesar dan menemukan Harry berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat. Seketika wajah sang elf wanita bagai tersambar petir.

 _Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh,_ bisik benak Harry. Segera Harry mengalihkan pandangan, dan bergegas menuju pondok tempat ia dan Gandalf janji bertemu.

"Hurin!" Aesar berlari mengejarnya. Ia masih tidak menghentikan langkahnya, "Hurin, ijinkan aku mengantarmu."

Tapi Harry bukan bayi. Dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan ekspresi asing yang membuat Aesar membeku, Harry menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. Lalu tanpa memandang dua kali, pergi dari sana.

Glorfindel tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Aesar, "Hurin sedang menanggung beban," ucapan itu membuat Aesar tersentak. Tidak menyadari jika sang lord elf berdiri mengamati mereka dari balik pepohonan sampai ia menunjukkan diri. Aesar menelan ludah saat menyadari sang lord elf bicara dengan nada itu, nada yang selalu dipakainya tiap ia menyampaikan sesuatu yang amat penting dan biasanya berurusan dengan masalah hidup dan mati, "Apa yang ditanggungnya tidak hanya melukainya secara fisik, tapi jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Aku berharap sikapmu padanya tidak hanya karena sumpah yang kau tanggung, tapi benar-benar karena keputusan yang kau ambil. Karena hatinya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi-mimpiku, ia bukan orang yang berjalan di garis takdir, takdirlah yang membuka jalan untuknya."

"Aku tidak sedang main-main."

"Tapi dia tidak tahu," Glorfindel memalingkan wajahnya, "Begitu juga yang lain," Aesar mengikuti arah pandangannya, pada Sylleth yang berdiri di kejauhan.

"Dia hanya kuanggap seperti adik perempuanku," Aesar mengucapkannya dengan sedih.

"Tapi kau bukan kakak baginya."

"Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, setelah seribu tahun, kukira ia sudah tahu bahwa hatiku bukan miliknya."

Glorfindel menghela napas, "Sangat mudah mengartikan perhatian menjadi hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Apalagi kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun."

"Ia terlalu muda untukku."

"Begitu juga Hurin dimatanya. Sylleth tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalumu untuk bisa memahaminya."

Saat Sylleth berjalan ke arah mereka, Aesar tersenyum sedih dan berbalik tanpa berkata-kata untuk mengejar Harry. Glorfindel memperhatikan saat langkah wanita elf itu tersandung dan berhenti, dengan rambut merah yang berkibar dipermainkan angin, dan kesedihan mendalam dimatanya. Ia hanya berdoa, semoga waktu mampu mengobatinya, sekalipun perlu ribuan tahun.

"Hurin," sambut Gandalf dengan senyum lebar dan tongkat sihirnya yang khas, sesuatu yang disebut staf. Benda itu memiliki konsep yang sama dengan wand, tapi memiliki bentuk yang lebih panjang dengan batu di ujungnya. Batu itu bisa berupa apa saja, dari batu obsidian hingga batu mulia, tergantung penyihir yang membawanya. Konsepnya sama seperti inti dari warn yang punya karakteristis sama dengan jenis sihir penggunanya.

Pria itu menatap ke balik punggung Harry, "Aesar! Bagus kau juga datang. Kukira Hurin berjalan kesini sendirian."

Harry melemparkan tatapan kesal seolah berkata, aku bukan anak kecil.

Harry duduk diatas karpet, di depan berapian menyala yang suara gemeretak kayunya yang terbakar memberikan efek menenangkan. Ia berhadapan dengan Gandalf yang bersila di depannya, staf diatas pangkuan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Harry mulai belajar mengendalikan napas dan benaknya. Jika Harry sedikit curang karena menggunakan kemampuan Occlumency nya untuk memudahkannya mengosongkan benak. Ia bisa merasakan aura Gandalf yang bersinar terang di depannya dan Aesar yang memancarkan rasa hangat bagai ia duduk disebelah api. Ia mendengar Gandalf berkata dari balik matanya yang tertutup dan dinding benaknya yang sepi, "Sekarang coba rasakan sihir di pusat jiwamu."

Ini bukan pertamakali Harry berusaha merasakan core nya. Penting selalu mengeceknya setiap dalam pertarungan. Karena berbeda dengan Istari yang mengambil sihir dari alam, Penyihir hanya tergantung pada core yang dimiliki untuk bisa melakukan sihir. Harry menyentuh pusat jiwanya, merasakan sihirnya bergejolak seakan rindu untuk disentuh. Sihirnya berusaha keluar, tapi karena ia tidak punya jendela untuk menyalurkannya, ia hanya bisa terbelenggu disana. Namun, kini setelah Harry belajar mengaksesnya dengan bantuan Gandalf, sihirnya seakan tahu dan tak sabar untuk digunakan.

"Bagus. Pertahankan. Sekarang coba rasakan aura diluar dirimu. Apa kau merasakan milikku?" Harry menganguk, "Bagus. Sekarang bayangkan sihirmu berada dalam gelembung yang lentur dan luwes. Gerakkan gelembung itu seakan-akan ia sedang mengetuk dengan milikku. Bagus sekali!"

' _Kau bisa mendengarku, Hurin?'_

' _Ya, Gandalf?'_

Yang mengagetkan Harry karena suaranya di benaknya terdengar merdu seolah ia sedang bicara bahasa Sindarin. Ia memang bicara bahasa Sindarin! Bagaimana mungkin? Ini seperti bicara memakai Parseltounge. Dimana ia paham dengan bahasanya tanpa tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkannya! Yang ia tahu semuanya terdengar seperti bahasa Inggris!

Ia mendengar suara tawa dan saat membuka mata, Gandalf tampak begitu puas disana. Mata abu-abunya berkilau riang mirip seperti profesor Dumbledore. "Mari kita coba sekali lagi?" Harry mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dengan Gandalf yang berbicara dan ia mendengarkan, Harry semakin terbiasa menjaga konsentasinya tetap terhubung dengan mata terbuka. Gandalf menjelaskan tentang konsep aura, benak dan hubungannya dengan komunikasi sihir. Rupanya ia akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan makhluk sihir dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Dan sama seperti Legilimency, menginfasi benak seseorang tanpa ijin dari mereka lebih dulu dianggap tidak sopan. Jadi ia perlu belajar menyentuh benak dengan lembut seakan mengetuk, sebelum diijinkan memasuki benaknya. Mungkin tidak semua manusia sadar tentang seni ini. Tapi ia tidak mau sampai bersikap kasar pada benak seorang elf, bukan?

Gandalf melanjutkan, ' _Tapi aku sarankan kau tidak masuk ke benak seorang elf tanpa sepengetahuan mereka selain untuk berkomunikasi. Karena benak elf jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan manusia. Banyak terjadi dimana benak seorang mortal hilang dengan mudahnya ke dalam benak elf yang asing.'_

' _Aku mengerti,'_ balas Harry.

' _Well, tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya, aku terus menerus memanggilmu Hurin. Tentu kau ingin dipanggil dengan nama aslimu, bukan? Siapa namamu, nak?'_

' _Ah, namaku Harry,'_ jawab Harry. Tapi yang keluar sama sekali berbeda. Alih-alih Harry, benaknya berkata Ruler, atau pemimpin. Yang mana merupakan arti dari asal nama Harry yang berakar pada bahasa Jerman, Henry, yang berarti pemimpin. Dan karena ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Sindarin, apa yang di dengar Gandalf adalah Conin.

' _Ah! Conin! Conin Peverell...',_ bisik benak Gandalf dengan suara yang penuh dengan kebijaksanaan mendalam, membuat tengkuk Harry merinding. Ia tidak mengoreksi nama belakang yang dilontarkan Gandalf karena takut apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar berbeda. Siapa yang mau dipanggil dengan nama belakang Tukang Membuat Pot dalam bahasa Sindarin.

Lalu, tanpa peringatan, Gandalf merundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Salam Conin Peverell. Semoga bintang-bintang selalu menerangi jalanmu."

"Conin," suara Aesar membuatnya menoleh. "Mulai sekarang biarkan yang lain tahu jika kau dipanggil Conin Peverell. Salam, namaku Aesar Fingolfin. Akhirnya kita bisa berkenalan dengan benar, lord Peverell," kata pria itu sambil meraih tangan Harry dan menyentuhkan bibirnya singkat disana.

Gandalf berdehem, dan secepat itu moment berubah. Harry yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan memasang wajah poker sepertinya tidak berhasil mengelabui Gandalf jIka kedut diujung bibirnya adalah bukti. Sedangkan Aesar bersikap tak ada bedanya seakan ia tidak habis mencium tangan seseorang. "Sekarang aku sarankan kau mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Aesar. Karena ia sudah tidak asing dengan sihir benak, kau akan lebih mudah membiasakan diri." Dengan begitu Aesar berpindah tempat duduk di hadapan Harry. Wajah tampannya tampak serius. Dibandingkan dengan wajah tua Gandalf, jujur Harry agak kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi. Setelah mendengar dehaman itu lagi dari Gandalf, Harry menutup mata dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Saat benaknya menyentuh benak Aesar, ia merasa seperti mendengar suara hutan pada latar belakang. Sihirnya bergejolak dan suara merdu itu terdengar makin keras. Hal itu membuatnya terkesiap membuka mata. Mata Emerald dan perak bertabrakan dengan tatapan yang sangat kuat, dimana Harry bahkan mampu melihat semburat gelap pada lingkaran iris di mata Aesar.

' _Conin?'_ Bisik sang elf dengan logatnya yang merdu.

' _Aesar?'_

Beberapa kali sang elf berkedip dan benaknya terasa jauh, seakan pria itu sedang terkejut.

' _Aesar? Kau bisa mendengarku?'_

' _Ijinkan aku menikmati indahnya suaramu. Lagi pula ini pertamakalinya aku mendengarnya.'_ Hal itu membuat rona di wajah Harry kembali. Suara Dehaman Gandalf kembali memecahkan situasi canggung itu. Membuat Harry seolah dilemparkan ke belakang karena ia tanpa sadar makin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang elf.

Harry mengerutkan kening pada Gandalf yang bicara sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Hm... hm... berhubungan benak dengan elf memang tidak mudah, tapi aku percaya benakmu harmonis dengan Aesar, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Well, ia tahu jika Gandalf adalah Istari yang disegani. Tapi ia tidak yakin dengan kewarasannya.

* * *

Suara dentingan gelas dan sendok beradu adalah hal biasa terdengar di ruang makan Rivendell yang luas dan terbuka. Pemandangan lembah dan gunung di kejauhan juga hal biasa yang bisa dilihat dari sana. Tapi dua orang sedang bertatapan dengan intens, tanpa berkedip sambil sesekali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya adalah hal yang membuat sebagian besar elf disana menoleh dua kali. Siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan unik Rivendell yang tidak terpisahkan sejak mereka bertemu, Aesar dan Conin. Ya, Conin karena itu namanya yang asli. Bukankah itu sebuah ironi? bahwa keturunan terakhir dinasti Peverell memiliki nama elf yang berarti pemimpin. Oh ya, dan ia bicara bahasa Sindarin. Semua orang tentu terkejut, karena walau ia memahami bahasa Weston, tapi ia bicara dengan cara Sindarin. Atau itu yang dipercaya oleh para elf disana, karena sesungguhnya Harry hanya bicara dengan bahasa benak. Ia bahkan tidak bicara Sindarin atau Weston lebih seperti ia bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Bagaimana itu terjadi juga masih sebuah misteri, karena ia tidak ingin menunjukan dari mana sebenarnya ia berasal tanpa benar-benar paham seperti apa politik di negeri ini. Pengalamannya sebagai 'Harry Potter' mencegahnya bertindak serampangan.

Tentu ia merasakan, _dan berusaha mengabaikan,_ tatapan tajam dari elf wanita berambut merah di kejauhan. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya.

' _Kau tampak tidak nyaman.'_

' _Sylleth menatapku lagi,'_ balas Harry sambil memasukkan potongan kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Ada untungnya telepati, jadi ia bisa membicarakan siapapun, kapanpun.

' _Hm... abaikan saja.'_

' _Ada apa dengannya? Ia tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya,'_ pancing Harry sambil memperhatikan reaksi sang elf.

' _Dia hanya cemburu.'_

Ah, jadi Aesar sadar, batinnya. ' _Well, mengapa kau tidak memberinya perhatian lebih?'_

Aesar melemparkan tatapan risih, ' _Dia seperti adikku sendiri.'_

Hal itu membuat Harry melontarkan tawa, ' _Kau membuatku kasihan padanya—'_

' _Jangan,' ada kedut di ujung bibir sang elf._

' _Huh. Tapi kenapa? Jika seperti itu kau cukup menjelaskan padanya.'_

' _Dia keras kepala.'_

' _Hm...'_

Aesar menatap Harry, _'Lagi pula ia terlalu muda untukku."_

' _Berapa usiamu?'_

' _lebih dari 4000 tahun.'_

Hal itu membuatnya menjatuhkan garpunya. _'Sylleth?'_

' _Kurang lebih 1000 tahun.'_

' _Dan kau menganggapnya terlalu muda! Lalu aku apa, bayi? Dan kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan ku!'_ Harry berusaha untuk tidak terdengar tersinggung, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Aesar meletakkan sendoknya. Dengan tenang ia menghela napas, _'Kau harus memahami, kami para elf menua dengan waktu berbeda dibanding semua makhluk hidup. Seorang elf dianggap keluar dari masa dewasanya saat berumur 100 tahun. Dan setelah itu seribu tahun selanjutnya ia habiskan untuk mengasah kemampuannya di Rivendell. Bahkan setelah ia melewati masa itu, tidak semua dari elf memilih untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Aku rasa dari sekian banyak elf yang ada disini, kau lebih punya pengalaman dibandingkan Sylleth.'_

Hal itu membuat Harry merona, karena teringat Aesar telah melihat bekas luka ditubuhnya. _'Tapi ia tidak akan selamanya 1000 tahun'_

' _Ya, dan saat itu terjadi aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanku. Jadi perdebatan ini tidak berguna,'_ kata Aesar dengan lembut, tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Harry. Lalu ia menambahkan potongan daging ke piringnya.

' _Aku melihat itu! Ku kipikir kenapa makananku tidak habis-habis!'_

' _Hmp. Kau butuh lebih banyak protein.'_

' _Berhenti mengurusi seperti ibuku!'_

Tentu saja pembicaraan bisu mereka harus berakhir saat para Hobbit datang bersama Estel dan membuat harinya makin berwarna.

* * *

Pagi itu seorang she-elf lah yang datang membawa keranjang berisi pakaiannya. Itu artinya ia perlu sarapan di ruang makan. Tanpa menunggu ditanya, pelayan elf itu bilang bahwa lord Aesar sedang menemui lord Elrond. Sepertinya untuk urusan yang sangat penting jika harus pergi sepagi ini. Wanita elf itu membantunya berpakaian. Tunik itu berpotongan mirip kimono yang diikat oleh sabuk yang talinya menjuntai jatuh mengikuti tuniknya. Sepatunya bergaya selop yang lembut dan ringan, sehingga memudahkannya berjalan pada setapak batu Rivendell yang licin. Tunik itu berwana biru dengan simbol Peverel dibordir di bagian jantungnya. Sebuah pin disematkan di bawah lehernya dengan simbol matahari bersayap yang kini ia kenal dengan sebutan **Finwe** , simbol House of Fingolfin.

Harry mengamati penampilannya dari pantulan kaca dan menatap sedih pada tato rune yang ada di lehernya. "Kau sangat tampan, my lord," kata pelayan elf tiba-tiba, "Tidak perlu tampak cemas. Kau akan menarik hati banyak orang." Harry hanya tersenyum, walau seandainya ia tidak menginginkan menjadi semua itu. Ia hanya Harry. Bukan Conin ataupun Peverell. Ia bukanlah siapapun disini, hanya orang hilang yang memanfaatkan orang-orang baik ini untuk bertahan hidup.

Memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan tanpa menunggu Aesar, ia pergi sambil diantar pelayan elf. Harry masih tidak yakin apakah semua itu bagian dari pelayanan untuknya ataukah karena para elf tidak benar-benar percaya padanya. Lagi pula dia orang asing yang mengemban rune kegelapan dilehernya. Tapi ia cukup merasa bersyukur selalu ada elf disekitarnya yang membantunya untuk tidak tersesat.

Jadi, betapa terkejutnya ia saat bertabrakan dengan seorang elf ditikungan. Pelayan elfnya segera membantunya berdiri dan tampak lebih panik lagi saat menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak. Pria itu punya warna rambut seperti Aesar, namun dengan mata biru terang seperti langit pagi. Wajahnya yang semula dihiasi kecemasan berubah waspada saat menatap Harry, atau lebih tepatnya menatap rune yang ada di lrehernya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Rivendell. Satu-satunya manusia yang kutahu tinggal disini adalah Estel," saat melihat Harry hanya diam terpaku, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan elf, "Apa lord Elrond tahu jika ia mengemban tanda kegelapan?" hal itu membuat tangan Harry melayang ke lehernya dibawah tatapan curiga yang membuatnya gelisah. Sang pelayan elf menjawab dengan terbata, tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar Aesar berkata, "Kau pikir seorang lord elf tidak akan menyadari itu, Legolas?" sambil bergerak untuk berdiri diantara mereka.

"Aesar!" mereka segera bersalaman dengan menggenggam lengan masing-masing. "Tak pernah ku sangka, aku akan melihat wajahmu lagi. Kau sama seperti lord Glorfindel, suka menghilang sesuka hati dan berpetualang entah kemana."

"Harus kuakui, sudah saatnya aku keluar dari bayangan. Nasib dunia sedang berubah jika Dwarf dan Elf kembali disatukan dalam satu pertemuan."

" _Tolong,_ tolong jangan ingatkan itu, paling tidak sampai acaranya dimulai," lalu tatapan sang elf beralih pada Harry.

"Ah," Aesar bergerak melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry. Telapak tangannya terasa panas disana saat ia mendorongnya maju dan tidak melepaskannya. "Perkenalkan, Conin Peverell," mata Legolas membulat tak percaya, "Conin, perkenalkan, Legolas Greenleaf dari Mirkwood," Aesar meraih tangan Harry dan meletakkannya pada Legolas.

Sang elf sedikit merunduk dan menyapukan bibirnya ke punggung tangannya, "Salam," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry yang pipinya makin merona karena belum terbiasa dengan gestur itu bahkan setelah berkali-kali. Satu dari banyak gestur yang masih misteri bagi Harry dalam tata krama elf. Mungkin ia perlu minta bantuan pada Arwen, satu-satunya elf yang membuatnya tidak malu bertanya pertanyaan paling konyol sekalipun.

Pada Aesar, Legolas bertanya, "Jadi kau akan ikut pertemuan kali ini?"

Sang elf menatap Harry, "Mungkin. Apabila takdirku berkaitan dengan mereka."

Sang elf dari Mirkwood mengangguk. "Sarapan?"

Aesar tersenyum, "Mari," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan Harry ke lengannya. Legolas melemparkan pandangan penasaran, ada kedut senyum di ujung bibirnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Ruang makan pagi itu lebih penuh dari biasanya karena kedatangan para elf dari Mirkwood yang akan segera disusul oleh perwakilan dari ras manusia dan Dwarf. Rupanya, nasib artefak setan itu berada di tangan setiap ras yang ada di Middle Earth. Suatu hal yang kurang praktis untuk memutuskan nasib sebuah benda yang dikutuk, karena siapapun tahu jika kebenaran itu relatif. Dan kepentingan selalu mengaburkan tiap keputusan penting. Tapi paling tidak, disini tidak ada yang melemparkan masalah mereka pada anak-anak dan sembunyi tangan.

Harry menyengkeram lengan Aesar, saat mendengar namanya dibisikkan tiap ia melangkah. Sang elf menelengkan kepala. Sesaat matanya yang prespektif menyapu sekitar; pada para elf yang menoleh dua kali saat melihat rombongan mereka dan bisikan-bisikan penasaran akibat kasak kusuk berita dari surat-surat yang dilayangkan di antara ketiga realm elf di Middle Earth tentang Peverell terakhir.

Aesar melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry dan menuntunnya menjauhi kerumunan. Mereka berakhir pada beranda berpatio; tempat terbuka berupa taman kecil lengkap dengan meja dan kursinya. Aesar membantunya duduk, sementara Legolas memilih duduk di depannya.

Mata biru Legolas yang selalu jeli, memperhatikan, saat para pelayan elf menyajikan makanan, mereka mencuri-curi pandang pada interaksi tanpa suara yang dilakukan oleh Aesar dan Conin; bagaimana mata Aesar yang prespektif memperhatikan kebutuhan Conin sebelum diminta. Tidak hanya itu! Rupanya mereka berbicara lewat benak! Jika gelengan dan kedutan senyum diujung bibir Aesar adalah buktinya. Legolas menebaknya sebagai mind magic. Jadi rumor soal kutukan itu benar. Ya, ia merasakan sihir gelapnya membelenggu di leher sang lord muda. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka, jika sihir itu segelap ini. Sungguh keberuntungan, kutukan itu tidak merenggut nyawanya.

Legolas tidak menyalahkan rasa penasaran dari banyak elf, karena Lord Conin Peverell memang lebih elok dari yang digambarkan dalam legenda. Sekedar catatan tangan tidak lah mampu menangkap keindahan garis keturunan Peverell. Banyak yang merasa kagum pada gambaran nyata dari apa yang dituliskan tentang warna kulit pucatnya yang bersinar bagai rembulan, atau rambut hitamnya yang lebih gelap dari langit malam. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang mampu melukiskan raut lembut wajahnya saat bibir merah delima itu mengulumkan senyum dan warna emerald kelopaknya yang berkilau saat ia merasa senang. Sudah terlalu lama makhluk di Middle Earth tidak menjadi saksi keindahan anak keturunan _Iminye;_ ibu dari para elf. Bahkan seandainya darah itu makin mengabur dan menjadikan Conin sekedar manusia mortal, kecantikan tersohor leluhurnya masih tampak disana. Hal yang berat mengetahui kegelapan telah menodai kecantikan abadi itu. Tiap hati merasakan duka saat mereka tak bisa mendengar gelak tawa yang seharusnya menghiasi tiap jengkal dan ruang di Rivendell setelah sekian lama.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang bagaimana sang lord mendapatkan kutukan itu atau siapa yang menyerangnya. Namun, bukan rahasia lagi jika itu adalah kisah yang dijaga benar oleh sang lord, sehingga tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengungkitnya. Tapi itu tetap tidak menghentikan spekulasi, bahwa selama ini sang lord muda telah disekap di tempat paling rahasia, hingga takdir membuatnya bertemu Estel. Itu spekulasi yang masuk akal, terutama bagi mereka yang telah melihat luka-luka lamanya yang tampak seperti luka penyiksaan.

Hal lain yang diketahui oleh para elf di Rivendell adalah bahwa lord Conin Peverell bukanlah orang yang bertarung menggunakan pedang. Itu tampak dari sikap disiplinnya yang berbeda dengan pengguna pedang atau ketidakmampuannya dalam menunggang kuda. Mungkin karena ia punya bakat yang sama sekali berbeda. Seperti sihir misalnya. Ya sihir. Ada banyak kejadian menakjubkan yang melibatkan sihir. Sesuatu yang tampaknya tak cukup disadari oleh sang lord untuk menyembunyikannya dari kasat mata elf yang selalu mengamati.

Sihir bukan hal yang baru di Middle-Earth. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika ada pengguna sihir dalam keluarga Peverell. Lagi pula banyak sejarah terlupakan karena perang, dan yang tersisa hanya rumor semata. Entah rahasia apalagi yang akan terungkap bersama dengan munculnya Peverell terakhir.

"Hurin!" suara Pippin mengejutkan mereka. Hobbit itu menengok dari dalam ruang makan ke Patio dan dengan ceria menarik Merry setelah melihat Harry disana. "Hurin," Merry menyikunya, "Maksudku Conin, hai!" Harry tertawa tanpa suara. Merry memutar bola mata dan memutuskan mengambil alih kendali. Sambil mendorong Pippin ia berkata, "Arwen mengajari Pippin kerajinan tangan, dan ia merasa itu cocok untuk mu," ia kembali menyiku Pippin yang segera mengeluarkan tangan yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Menunjukkan sebuah mahkota bunga. Harry merundukkan kepala, membiarkan Pippin meletakkan mahkota itu disana. Warna rangkaian bunganya tampak kontras pada rambut hitamnya. Ini bukan gaya Harry, tapi ia rela memakai apapun asal senyum polos itu tetap di wajah para Hobbit.

Namun, jauh dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Para elf tidak hanya memperhatikan betapa cocoknya mahkota itu di kepala Conin. Tapi juga kepada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekitarnya. Tanaman merambat diantara kaki-kaki kursi dan warnanya makin hidup seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Conin. Legolas bersiul, memetik salah satu bunga yang tumbuh tiba-tiba di dekat kakinya—warna kuningnya berkilau dengan sihir— dan menghirup aromanya yang manis. Ia menaikkan alis pada Aesar yang meniup lilin diatas meja. Kedua elf bersitatap, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Mungkin Conin Peverell bukan elf ataupun Istari, tapi ia tidak kurang dari makhluk sihir itu sendiri, jika sihir bernyanyi disekitarnya seakan berusaha menggapai dan menunjukkan keberadaannya pada pria yang bahkan tidak sadar pada sekitarnya.

Di antara debur air yang dibawa angin, terdengar sayup-sayup derap langkah kuda yang membuat kedua elf mendongak. Pada jembatan batu yang melengkung indah, sebagai penghubung jalanan yang berceruk curam, rombongan Dwarf dengan kuda poni mereka bagai titik-titik gelap diantara warna Rivendell. Harry bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Aesar yang mengambil tempat di belakangnya. Sang elf mengamati wajah heran Harry karena baru pertamakali melihat Dwarf.

Dwarf sungguh makhluk yang menakjubkan, bukan? Mereka tidak sama seperti Goblin. Sketsa lukisan yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan tidak bisa menggambarkan kerasnya fitur Dwarf, bahkan untuk Dwarf wanita! Disisinya Legolas berkata dengan nada tak percaya, "Dewan aliansi sungguh akan dibentuk kembali."

Tidak jauh di belakang para Dwarf, kuda-kuda hitam besar khas Gondor mengikuti. Harry yang secara insting bersandar pada Aesar, merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Ia mendongak, memperhatikan ekspresi sang elf yang serius.

"Lord Elrond mengajakku bicara tadi pagi," kata sang elf. "Ia mengundang kita untuk datang ke rapat dewan."

Harry menyentuh lengan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya, membuat sang elf menurunkan kepala, menatapnya. 'Aku juga? kenapa?'

Aesar menaikkan alisnya, 'Kau seorang Peverell. Tentu saja kau diundang pada masalah yang menyangkut Middle-Earth, mengingat leluhurmu ikut menumpahkan darahnya di tanah ini demi masa depan yang sekarang kita nikmati.' Mengamati ekspresi terkejut Harry, pria itu menyipitkan mata, 'Kau tidak tahu sejarah leluhurmu sendiri?'

Dengan merona, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejarah Peverell sudah lama hilang. Tinggal kisah tentang tiga bersaudara yang berhasil mengakali Death saja yang tersisa. Itu pun menjadi dongeng belaka. Seadainya Deathly Hallow tidak pernah jatuh ke tangannya, ia yakin tidak akan tahu bahwa Potter memiliki darah keluarga Peverell dari garis perempuan terakhir yang akhirnya menikah dengan Potter.

Dari ekspresi geram sang pangeran elf, Harry bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Bahwa ketidaktahuan Harry pada garis keturunannya, ada hubungannya dengan bekas lukanya.

'Rivendell memiliki sedikit catatan tentang House of Peverell. Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu setelah pertemuan.'

'Pertemuannya dilakukan saat ini juga?'

'Semua ras sudah berkumpul. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menundanya. Semakin cepat cincin setan itu pergi dari tempat ini, lebih baik.'

Terkejut, Harry bertanya, 'Cincin itu akan dibawa pergi lagi? Adakah tempat yang lebih aman dibandingkan Rivendell?'

Aesar tersenyum miring, seakan menertawakan sebuah ironi, 'Menghancurkan cincin adalah keputusan final yang diketahui semua elf. Tidak ada cara lebih efektif untuk menahan kekuatan Sauron selain menghancurkan cincinnya. Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan disini. Maka, Dewan dibentuk, hanya demi perkara meyakinkan ras lainnya untuk menerima keputusan yang sudah mutlak. Aku bertaruh orang-orang Gondor akan menjadi batu sandungan.'

'Kenapa?'

'Leluhur mereka tidak pernah bisa lepas dari hasrat cincin.'

"Aesar," panggil Legolas. Membuat mereka berdua mendongak ke arah utusan elf yang berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu. "Kehadiran kita sudah ditunggu di ruang pertemuan."

Secepat ini? Batin Harry.

"Mari," kata Aesar sambil membimbing Harry mengikuti utusan elf itu. Walau langkah Aesar tetap stabil, Harry merasakan ada ketegangan saat benak mereka bersentuhan. Hal itu membuatnya berbisik, 'Tidak akan ada masalah... Lord Elrond adalah penguasa yang bijak, tentu ia mampu meyakinkan ras lain untuk menghancurkan cincin itu.'

Pria itu tersenyum, melihatnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya merona. 'Ini bukan hanya masalah itu, _melui_ —lovely. Maafkan aku jika merasa tegang pada penampilan perdanaku menunjukkan diri sebagai keturunan Fingolfin.' Pada ekspresi tanya yang terpampang di wajah Harry, ia menambahkan, 'Sama sepertimu, aku adalah bagian yang tersisa dari kejatuhan Noldor. Kita disebut juga kaum Gondolindri, para orang-orang tersembunyi, orang-orang terakhir yang mengalami kejatuhan akibat Morgoth. Dark Lord pertama.'

 _'Dark Lord..._ ' bisiknya tertegun.

Sambil menyipitkan mata, Aesar berkata, _'Aku sungguh harus segera membantumu melengkapi pengetahuanmu tentang leluhurmu sendiri, melui.'_

Sebelum mereka sempat meninggalkan ruang makan, Sylleth menghentikan langkah Aesar. Legolas mundur selangkah ke arah Harry, menyentuh punggungnya, sementara pria itu ikut mengamati interasi kedua elf dengan rasa penasaran yang sama dengan Harry.

"Apa kau akan ikut pertemuan dewan, Aesar?" seketika dentingan piring dan sendok berhenti. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak disadari oleh Sylleth.

"Ya."

"Mengapa?"

Pria itu berkedip, seolah bingung harus menjawab apa. "Lord Elrond memintaku untuk datang."

"Bersama Conin juga?" Harry berjengit mendengarkan namanya disebut dengan gampangnya.

"Ya, bersama lord Conin dan juga perwakilan lainnya," sahut Legolas. "Sama seperti aku yang mewakili elf dari Mirkwood, Raja Gloin mewakili Dwarf dari Lonely Mountain dan orang-orang Gondor yang mewakili bangsa manusia. Lord Conin Peverell dan Prince Aesar Fingolfin mewakili Noldor," mata sang wanita elf melebar terkejut, sementara Aesar melayangkan pandangan peringatan pada Legolas yang tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku harap pelajaranmu sudah mencakup tentang sejarah Middle Earth untuk tahu pada siapa kau bicara, sehingga sikapmu disini lebih menunjukkan keberanian, dibandingkan kebodohan."

Sang wanita elf terkesiap, ia mengigit bibir dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, menatap Aesar seolah menunggu sesuatu. Saat itu tidak ada, ia menahan isakan dan bergegas pergi dari sana, "Permisi," pamitnya.

Aesar menghela napas, "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu. Dia masih muda."

"Itu tidak jadi alasan untuk bertingkah sekasar itu pada mu atau Conin."

"Aku tahu, maafkan ia, _melui,"_ kata Aesar sambil mengecup punggung tangannya yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Harry.

"Aku tahu jika tidak banyak yang tahu tentang asal usulmu. Tapi bertingkah seperti itu di depan tamu, sekalipun hubungan kalian dekat, sangatlah tidak pantas."

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak menggunakan nama Fingolfin di tempat ini." Hal itu membuat Legolas menaikkan alis. "Mereka hanya memanggilku Aesar. Rahasia Noldor masih tetap terjaga rapat."

Legolas menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, kawanku. Aku telah membuka rahasiamu," menyadari telinga elf yang peka membuat percakapan di ruang makan ini bukan rahasia lagi.

"Namaku bukan rahasia, Legolas. Aku tidak malu dengan namaku sendiri. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak ku umbar dengan mudah."

"Tetap saja. Maafkan aku, _mellonin."_

"Aku memaafkanmu."

* * *

Seperti sifat dari pertemuan itu, ia digelar di salah satu taman paling tersembunyi di Rivendell. Taman itu dilindungi oleh pohon-pohon oak raksasa dan dikelilingi oleh patung-patung tinggi besar. Lord Elrond berdiri di balik sebuah meja batu berukir berbentuk pentagon tepat di bawah salah satu pohon oak. Ia menghadap ke arah anggota dewan yang sudah berkumpul. Aesar membisikkan nama-nama di telinganya, menjelaskan siapa dan dari mana. Mata-mata saling memandang curiga, terutama kepada para elf. Banyak orang yang terkejut karena Harry, yang tampak jelas tidak bertelinga runcing, duduk di sebelah Legolas dan Aesar.

"Selamat datang para perwakilan dari tiap ras di Middle-Earth," sapa lord Elrond dengan tangan lebar. "Orang-orang asing dari tanah yang jauh dan para teman lama. Kalian diundang kesini untuk menjawab ancaman dari Mordor. Middle Earth berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Tidak ada yang bisa kabur darinya. Kalian harus bersatu, atau kalian akan jatuh."

Lalu sang lord elf menceritakan kisah tentang cincin petaka yang menyebabkan kegelapan menghinggapi kembali Middle Earth dan bukti dari Gandalf jika cincin itu telah ditemukan, yang mengatarkan kisah pada penyekapannya oleh saruman, serta rencananya tentang pasukan orc. Berita itu menjadi pukulan berat karena Saruman, seperti gelar yang disandangnya, adalah Istari terkuat diantara kelimanya.

Lord Elrond meminta Frodo untuk meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja. Begitu cincin itu lepas dari tangannya, Harry menutup telinganya dengan mata terbelalak.

 _'Conin!_ ' ia mendengar Aesar menyebut namanya. _'Conin! Ada apa?'_

Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara keributan disekitarnya. Hanya bisikan-bisikan penuh godaan yang membuatnya memejamkan mata dan berharap ia tidak hanya bisu, tapi juga tuli. Gelegar suara Gandalf berkata dengan bahasa kegelapan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mata Emeraldnya yang membelalak lebar basah oleh air mata tak terbendung yang kini membasahi pipinya.

 _'Conin!'_ ia melihat Aesar berjongkok di depannya, menyangga tubuhnya, tapi yang ia lihat, dengar dan rasakan di mulutnya hanya kegelapan.

 _'Tidak kah kau mendengarnya! Suara bisikan itu! Cincin itu menggoda siapapun, Aesar!'_ ia merasakan kedua bahunya di cengkeram dan ditarik jatuh dari kursi, bersamaan dengan Gilmi menghantamkan kapaknya ke cincin dan membuat mata kapaknya pecah berkeping-keping. Harry menjerit memegangi lehernya, sementara Aesar melingkupi mereka dengan jubahnya, menghalanginya dari pecahan kapak. Kelopak perak bersitatap dengan emerald yang berkilat kesakitan. Ia tersedak darah yang kini mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Mata Aesar dipenuhi kepanikan, tapi perhatian yang lain masih sepenuhnya ada pada cincin.

 _'Aesar, aku merasakan pengaruh cincin itu pada rune di leherku.'_

 _'Kau tahu kenapa?'_

 _'Apapun yang menciptakan cincin itu, ada hubungannya dengan rune ini.'_ Aesar menutup matanya dengan ekspresi serius _. 'Aesar,'_ bisik nya saat mereka mendengar Frodo berteriak menawarkan diri untuk membawa cincinnya. _'Jawabannya ada pada cincinnya. Aku harus ikut.'_ Mungkin ia juga menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunianya? Ke waktunya?

Saat mereka mendengar Gilmi, Legolas, Estel, bahkan Boromir, menawarkan pedang dan panahnya untuk melindungi Frodo, Aesar bangkit berdiri dengan Harry dalam gendongannya. Kepala Harry jatuh ke bahu Aesar, sementara tubuh lemasnya disangga sepenuh oleh sang elf. Mata jeli Glorfindel yang tidak pernah lepas dari mereka, memandang dengan pemahaman mendalam, sementara Estel, lord Elrond dan Gandalf tampak terkejut. Aesar berdiri di depan Frodo dan berkata, "Kegelapan bukan pertama kalinya menyentuh middle Earth, dan ini bukan kali pertama juga darah Fingolfin tertumpah disana. Jika dengan mengikutimu, aku bisa membantu menciptakan dunia yang damai, sekali lagi, maka aku dan Conin akan membantumu menemukan jalan."

 _'Aesar!'_

 _'Kau akan mengikuti sang pembawa cincin, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian!'_

Mata perak itu bersinar membara dalam tatapannya yang penuh tekad. Sikap keras kepala Harry merasa tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti bayi; ia veteran perang, demi tuhan! Tapi rasa egoisnya bersyukur Aesar tidak meninggalkannya.

Lord Elrond terkejut saat Sam tiba-tiba muncul dari persembunyiannya dan berseru, "Frodo tidak akan kemana-mana tanpaku!" yang diikuti oleh kedua Hobbit yang lain.

Lord Elrond tersenyum, "Sebelas rekan perjalanan, maka jadilah! Kalian sebagai The fellowship of The ring!"

"Luar biasa," kata Pippin, "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Aesar menghela napas dan Harry menyembunyikan kepala di ceruk leher Aesar dengan punggung gemetar sementara semua orang memandang Pippin terheran-heran.

* * *

Pertemuan Dewan sudah berakhir. Satu demi satu mereka pergi untuk beristirahat dari perjalanan yang panjang. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, termasuk Raja para Dwarf yang sedang berbincang dengan Lord Elrond. Mungkin membahas tentang akomodasi selama mereka tinggal disini.

Aesar membantunya berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya. "Mari, aku akan mengantarmu beristirahat," dan meletakkan tangan Harry ke lengannya.

'Tapi aku tidak lelah! Ini bahkan belum tengah hari,' gerutu Harry.

Aesar mengamatinya, mencari tanda jika ia berbohong. 'Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu mempelajari lebih jauh tentang keluarga Peverell sekarang? Kau bisa melakukannya sambil beristirahat.'

'Ya!' serunya bersemangat yang dibalas oleh senyuman.

Tiba-tiba suara yang berat memanggil namanya, "Conin Peverell," kata Gilmi membuat mereka berhenti berjalan. Di sebelahnya Legolas menyipitkan mata dan Aesar mengambil posisi di belakangnya. Dengan mata terbelalak, Harry melihat sang Dwarf bergerak mendekat. "Tidak ada yang menyangka akan melihat keturunan Peverell dimasa-masa sekarang, dan boleh kubilang jika legenda itu bukan sekedar omong kosong," sang Dwarf menawarkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, namun alih-alih melakukannya seperti sesama rekan, pria Dwarf itu membalik telapaknya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Kau memang memiliki kecantikan legendaris keluarga Peverell, mr Conin."

"Lord Peverell, untukmu, Gilmi."

"Ah, Aesar! Atau aku harus memanggilmu pangeran Aesar? Siapa yang menyangka keturunan Noldor masih hidup sampai detik ini. Bukankah dunia penuh misteri? Pertama keturunan Isildur dan kini Fingolfin," pria Dwarf itu tertawa sebelum mengundurkan dirinya dengan alasan akan mengisi perut.

 _'Bukankah para Dwarf datang dan pergi seperti petir?'_ bisik Conin dengan takjub. Aesar menggeram.

"Apa!" kaget Legolas.

Aesar menggelengkan kepala, "Conin hanya merasa gemas pada Dwarf karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya," katanya sambil menyeka punggung tangan Harry dengan sapu tangan.

 _'Hei!'_

Legolas tertawa keras.

* * *

Aesar dan Harry berjalan bersisian menuju bagian lain Rivendel yang misterius. Tempat itu lebih sepi. Hanya sesekali ia berpapasan dengan pelayan-pelayan elf. Mereka keluar dari koridor yang membawa ke pinggir jurang, dimana ada sebuah jembatan titian kayu yang menghubungkan pondok disini dengan pondok di ujung yang lain. Titian kayu itu dihiasi oleh pilar-pilar tinggi yang menyangga tiap sisinya. Jendela-jendela tanpa kaca menghiasi di antara pilar, membiarkan angin membawa suara debur air terjun yang melewati sela-sela pondasinya. Harry seolah dibawa berjalan di atas awan-awan.

Di ujung jembatan, tampak perbedaan ornamen yang mencolok dengan bagian Rivendell yang lain. Aesar menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya turun melewati anak-anak tangga kayu yang berakhir pada pintu besar yang terbuka. Dari kejauhan, daun pintunya tampak sederhana, tapi dari dekat ukiran rumit rupanya menghiasi tiap jengkalnya. Seorang man-elf yang menjaganya bergerak meraih gagang pedang sebelum akhirnya mengenali mereka, "Your Highness?"

"Fornor," Aesar yang belum melepaskan tangan Harry, mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di lengannya.

"Tidak biasanya anda kembali ketika matahari masih tinggi, sire," kata Fornor sambil mengamati Harry dengan seksama, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu beringsut mendekati Aesar. Mata prajurit elf itu melayang penasaran pada pin Finwe yang tersemat di dadanya, lalu kembali pada simbol Peverell yang dibordir. Mata Hazelnya membulat lebar dan dengan tergesa menyapa, "Young lord," sambil mengepalkan tangan di dadanya dan merundukkan kepala singkat.

"Aku perlu membuka ruang leluhur," pada alis Fornor yang terangkat, "Aku perlu mengambil beberapa artefak, sendirian," mereka melewati Fornor dengan langkah tergesa.

"Tapi—" Fornor mengikuti dengan resah.

"Tidak perlu diantar, Fornor."

"Tapi itu tidak pantas—hanya berdua saja—"

Aesar berputar keras, membuat Harry terhuyung, seketika sang lord menahan tubuhnya sambil melayangkan permintaan maaf. Pada Fornor, ia berkata, "Oh, baiklah! Seperti aku akan melakukan apa! Itu ruang penyimpanan, demi Valar!" mata Harry membelalak karena baru pertamakalinya melihat Aesar frustasi.

"Saya hanya akan menunggu di depan pintu, my lord."

Aesar menyipitkan mata, sebelum berputar dan menariknya menuju ruang leluhur. Fornor mengikuti tak jauh di belakang mereka.

Menyentuh lengan Aesar, Harry bertanya, _'Mengapa Fornor merasa harus mengantar kita?'_ ia mengernyit, _'Apa itu ruangan yang berbahaya?'_

Aesar menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, _'Tidak. Fornor hanya merasa perlu menjadi gentleman sejati,'_ yang semakin membuat Harry bingung.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor sepi penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan dan patung-patung bangsawan. Ia memperhatikan potret para penguasa itu memiliki simbol Finwe yang tersemat atau dibordir di pakaiannya. Tiap pria dan wanita itu adalah elf dengan rambut terang seperti Aesar dengan beragam warna mata antara Hazel, tembaga, hitam, hingga perak. Tapi ada satu lukisan yang tampak menonjol diantara yang lain; lukisan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam gelap yang di kepang dan menyampir di satu sisi bahunya. Kepangnya dihiasi rantaian permata seindah warna hijau emerald kelopak matanya yang selalu memantul tiap Harry bercermin. Hidungnya yang mungil, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, dan bibir merahnya yang penuh sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Harry, kecuali telinganya yang runcing.

"Iolanthe Peverell," kata Aesar saat merasakannya berhenti melangkah. "Lord House of Peverell terakhir sebelum kejatuhan Noldor."

'Mengapa lukisan leluhurku berada diantara lukisan leluhurmu, Aesar?'

Sejenak Aesar terdiam, sebelum menjawab diantara deburan air yang samar-samar, "Karena Peverell selalu menempati hati keturunan Fingolfin." Jawaban penuh teka teki itu membuat Harry gamang. Tapi ekspresi Aesar tidak sedikitpun berubah, seolah mereka hanya sedang membicarakan cuaca. Ingin hatinya bertanya, _Apa artinya_ _?_ tapi Harry takut menghadapi jawabannya. Lagi pula Aesar telah melanjutkan langkahnya, membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti.

 _'Jadi, kau tinggal disini?'_ Harry melemparkan telepatinya tanpa bersitatap, mencoba seandainya itu berhasil. Langkah Aesar sedikit terhenti sebelum membalas, _'Ya. Lord Elrond berbaik hati memberi tempat ku sendiri di Rivendell.'_

Ruang Leluhur, seperti namanya, merupakan ruang yang penuh dengan barang-barang peninggalan. Dari patung prajurit lengkap dengan baju dan senjata perangnya, hingga silsilah dari kertas papirus panjang yang tergantung di dinding. Lemari-lemari disana penuh buku-buku. Ruangan itu sangat luas, seperti ball room. Di tengahnya sebuah lampu gantung antik dipasang, dan di bawahnya meja panjang berpelitur penuh dengan kotak-kotak perhiasan dan gulungan perkamen. Walaupun ruangan ini dibuat sebagai gudang, tapi jelas Aesar menggunakannya juga sebagai ruang kerja. Harry meraih dengan penasaran pada lipatan kain dalam keranjang di atas meja, dan saat ia menariknya, benda itu jatuh menjuntai. Ia mengerjap, saat mengenali desain pakaian itu karena sejak ia datang ke Rivendell, itu jenis pakaian yang selalu dipakainya. "Itu dinamakan Losa," Aesar berdiri membelakangi sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela, sehingga Harry tidak bisa menangkap ekspresinya. "Pakaian khas untuk Royal House of Noldor."

 _'Royal House?'_

' _Ya..._ _'_ Aesar melanjutkan dengan suara keras, "Peverell memiliki sejarah yang dekat dengan Noldor."

Harry mengamati beberapa pakaian yang dipajang pada rak kaca. Pantas saja model pakaiannya jauh berbeda dengan elf Rivendell, jauh lebih eksotis seperti yang dipakainya sekarang. Berkerah rendah yang selalu memamerkan bagian selangkanya, atau berpotongan mirip kimono dengan kain sebagai pengikatnya. Harry melirik Aesar, mengamati pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. Walau Tunik berkerah tinggi hitam itu khas elf Rivendell, tapi jika diperhatikan, potongan bahunya lebih kaku dan celananya terbuat dari bahan kulit, bukan satin. Bentuk pakaian itu makin menonjolkan bentuk bahunya yang lebar. Kalau dipikir, hanya lord Glorfindel yang punya gaya yang sama.

Aesar meraih sebuah buku tebal dari salah satu rak. "Kau bisa membaca buku ini. Ditulis oleh leluhurmu sendiri tentang asal usul keluarga Peverell hingga kejatuhannya bersama Noldor." Harry mengigit bibirnya dan menerima buku tua itu. Ia ditulis dengan bahasa Sindarin, sehingga butuh waktu untuknya menyelesaikannya.

Aesar meraih tangannya dan mengantarnya ke sebuah sofa di dekat jendela tinggi. Sofa itu lembut dengan karpet tebal sebagai alasnya. Merasa nyaman, Harry melepas jubah yang segera digantung oleh Aesar. Tak lama Fornor mengetuk dan masuk membawa minuman dan cemilan. Elf itu melemparkan pandangan geli sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu untuk memberi mereka privasi. Aesar mengambil salah satu buku di rak dan duduk pada sofa pendek tanpa sandaran, membuat kaki mereka beradu. Tak lama sampai ia menarik kaki Harry dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sambil memijitnya lembut seolah berusaha menghapus stress yang tersisa di badannya. Ia tahu seharusnya itu tak pantas dilakukan seorang pangeran karena perbedaan status sosial mereka. Tapi tangan-tangan itu sangat lihai dan Harry terlalu egois untuk menolaknya. Belum ia menyelesaikan bab pertama bukunya, rasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan keras dan tak lama sampai ia benar-benar hilang dalam alam mimpi.

Tepukan di pipi dan panggilan namanya membuat Harry mengerjap bangun. Selama beberapa detik ia tidak tahu ada dimana. Yang jelas kepalanya sedang bersandar di dada Aesar, sementara sang elf menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku. Secara harafiah, Harry hampir duduk dipangkuannya, membuat ia terlonjak ke belakang dan hampir terjengkang jatuh dari sofa seandainya tangan-tangan kuat tidak menariknya kembali dan membuatnya jatuh ke atas tubuh berotot. Mata perak dan emerald saling bersitatap dalam kebisuan sementara mereka membeku. Harry bisa merasakan tubuh atletik sang elf yang keras berdenyut dibawah telapaknya. Tiba-tiba mata sang elf berpindah ke bahunya, membuatnya mengikuti arah pandangannya. Hanya untuk menemukan tuniknya tertarik ke bawah, menunjukkan bahu, tulang selangka dan sebagian dadanya dengan jelas. Hangat napas Aesar yang terasa di telinganya menyadarkan Harry bahwa ia hanya sejengkal dari sana, membuatnya terkesiap dan berguling jatuh ke karpet.

Aesar menyibak rambut pirang panjangnya yang jatuh ke depan. Matanya yang membara belum melepaskan Harry; melihatnya membetulkan tunik dengan wajah merah padam. Mengerang tanpa suara, ia berusaha bangkit dan membantu sang lord yang naif membetulkan pakaiannya. Tangannya berlambat-lambat di ujung tali jubahnya dan berhenti pada pin Finwe yang tersemat di kerah rendahnya. Napas Harry tersentak pendek saat semburat panas menjalar dari pipi ke tengkuknya. Dari posisinya, Harry bisa mencium aroma pinus yang menjadi ciri khas Aesar. Tubuhnya yang besar seakan melingkupi Harry, terlebih dengan tangannya yang masih digenggamannya. Suaranya yang merdu terdengar di dekat telinganya, membuatnya terkesiap, "Kau tidur sangat nyenyak, my lord... Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Sekarang matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tentu perutmu perlu disini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang makan." Lalu ia meraih sesuatu dari lipatan tuniknya, "Ah, juga kau melupakan ini," katanya sambil meletakkan kembali mahkota bunga di kepalanya.

Harry membeku. _'Sejak kapan aku memakai benda itu di kepalaku!'_ Serunya panik yang hanya dibalas kerjapan mata dan wajah datar.

Ia menelengkan kepala menjawab, 'Kenapa? Tentu sejak Pippin meletakkannya disana.'

Wajahnya memucat, _'Aku menghadiri rapat dewan dengan mahkota bunga di kepalaku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku!'_

Aesar tampak benar-benar bingung, "Kenapa mereka harus memberitahumu? Hiasan itu cocok menghiasi kepalamu."

Harry menutup mukanya, frustasi dengan kebodohan para elf.

Aesar yang masih bingung, tapi memilih mengabaikan kegalauan Harry, mengambil buku dan berkata, "Kau bisa membawanya ke kamarmu," Harry mengintip dari balik jari-jarinya dan menghela napas. Menerima buku itu dengan hati-hati.

 _'Maafkan aku... kau sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan buku ini padaku, tapi aku malah meninggalkanmu tidur.'_

 _'Jangan cemas. Aku tahu tubuhmu lelah, karena itu aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku biasa bersantai. Aku berharap kau bisa beristirahat. Kau bisa membaca bukunya lagi lain kali.'_

Harry tersenyum sambil menyentuh lengannya, _'Terima kasih.'_

Aesar menatapnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merona. Meraih tangan itu dan menyapukan bibirnya ke jari-jarinya sambil berkata, _'Apapun untukmu, melui.'_

Fornor menghela napas lega saat melihat mereka keluar dari ruangan. Mata jelinya mengamati, yang dibalas dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Aesar. "Saya hanya memastikan anda memperlakukan lord Peverell dengan hormat, sire," ada humor dalam suaranya yang membuat mata Aesar berkedut.

"Aku selalu bersikap terhormat, Fornor."

"Tentu saja, Your Highness," dengan suara pelan ia menambahkan, "tapi kau memintaku meningalkanmu sendirian—"yang membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan lagi. Lalu Fornor menoleh pada Harry, dengan mata lebar dan senyum jahil, ia berkata, "Mahkota itu cocok untuk anda, young lord," yang membuat tangan Harry mencabutnya cepat dari kepalanya.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap saat mereka keluar dari ruang makan. Obor-obor tinggi dinyalakan bagaikan kunang-kunang yang menyinari gelapnya malam. Bintang-bintang yang gemerlap terlihat dekat disini, dan sinar bulan bertugas untuk menyinari jalan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Aesar menahan langkahnya dan menariknya ke balik pilar. Mata peraknya berkilau dalam cahaya bulan. Lalu mata itu beralih pada sesuatu di kejauhan yang membuat Harry mengikuti arah tatapannya. Napas lembut menyentuh telinganya saat sang elf berbisik, "Arwen dan Estel." Bibir itu mengusap telinganya, membuat tubuhnya yang masih dalam belenggu, gemetar, "Kita tidak ingin mengganggu perpisahan mereka, bukan? Tentu hal yang berat harus merelakan orang yang dikasihi menuju medan perang."

Harry menggeser sedikit kepalanya sehingga bibir itu kini menempel di ujung bibirnya, _'Estel dan Arwen adalah kekasih?'_

 _'Ya, kisah yang tragis. Aku dengar, lord Elrond meminta Arwen 'menyeberang' sebelum cahayanya meredup dan ia mati di dunia fana. Tapi Arwen tidak bisa meninggalkan Estel. Dan kini mereka harus dihadapkan pada perpisahan yang semakin menggoyahkan tekad yang menahannya untuk berlayar.'_

 _'Tapi kenapa Estel tidak tinggal?'_ ia terkesiap saat merasakan bibir itu bergerak lembut ke tengkuknya.

 _'Tidakkah kau mengerti, Conin? Jika Estel tinggal, dan kegelapan menjadi semakin kuat, itu akan membunuh Arwen, membuatnya memudar. Ia pergi demi melenyapkan ancaman yang menyerang kekasihnya. Ia pergi demi Arwen.'_

 _'Itu sangat sedih.'_

 _'Ya. Maka, menjadi tugas kita untuk membantunya memastikan cincin benar-benar hancur.'_

Mungkin karena wine, benaknya yang berkabut tidak mempertanyakan mengapa bibir itu terus menjelajah. Sesekali di daun telinganya, di tengkuknya, bergerak ke lehernya, bahkan di ujung bibirnya. Aesar menyangga Harry yang sudah kehilangan kemampuan berdiri sendiri. Satu tangannya melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya erat hingga punggungnya menempel pada bagian depan tubuh sang pangeran. Ujung kakinya menyentuh tanah dengan lembut, sementara tubuhnya diangkat dalam pelukan kuat lengan-lengan elf yang berotot. Kepala Harry bersandar di bahunya, memberikan akses untuk bibir itu menjelajahi tulang selangkanya. Tangannya yang lain mengusap dadanya, membuatnya tegang.

Sampai suara dehaman membuat mereka mendongak dan menemukan lord Glorfindel memandangi mereka dengan geli. "Hari sudah malam. Besok kalian harus pergi pagi-pagi."

Aesar menegakkan punggung. Menghela napas gemetar, tapi belum melepaskan Harry yang kini melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang pangeran. "Kau benar, lord Glorfindel," pria itu mengusap wajahnya dan mengamati Harry yang masih mengerjap bingung. Ia menghela napas lagi dan membetulkan tunik sang lord kembali.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Conin ke ruangannya. Kau bisa segera istirahat. Mungkin berendam dengan air panas?"

"Ya, ya. Itu saran yang baik," sambil berkata begitu ia meraih tangan Harry dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Mimpi indah, _melui..."_ sebelum pergi secepat kejapan mata.

Ia mendengar lord Glorfindel menghela napas. "Mari, Conin," dan meraih tangannya seperti menggandeng anak kecil yang sedang tersesat. "Bulan selalu punya pengaruh itu disini. Dengan segelas susu dan tidur yang nyenyak kau akan baik-baik saja besok pagi."

Harry benar-benar tidak mengerti elf.


	6. Chapter 6

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Lesatan cahaya hijau menyentak Harry dari mimpi buruk. Untuk beberapa detik, ia hanya menatap langit-langit sambil mengatur napas. Sementara bayangan rasa sakit dari luka yang membelah tubuhnya terasa nyata. Rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif, bahkan pada temperatur kamar yang tidak serendah udara di luar, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Kepalanya terasa seperti habis dibenturkan berkali-kali. Sialnya ia tidak yakin jika penyebabnya karena mimpi karena ingatannya terlalu kabur seperti terkena Obliviate.

Harry berbalik, memandang ke arah cermin tinggi di seberang ruangan, yang memantulkan dirinya; kelopak emerald menatap dari balik tirai hitam rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah. Ia menutup mata kembali sambil mengulurkan tangan pada botol kaca berisi ramuan penghilang rasa sakit yang tak lama melesat dalam genggamannya. Wandless magic dan mind magic. Dua material sihir yang dulu menjadi kelemahan, kini satu-satunya channel magic baginya. Menegak ramuan dari lord Elrond, ia menunggu sampai rasa sakitnya memudar hingga ia bisa bernapas lega.

Ia memperhatikan dengan putus asa pada debu emas yang menari di sekitar jemarinya. Bukti bahwa sihir begitu berbeda dari tempatnya berasal. Itu mirip debu bintang seperti dalam film Star dust yang dilihatnya bersama Hermionie pada salah satu musim panas yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Awalnya ia mengira debu emas itu adalah bagian dari Rivendell, mengingat ini adalah alam mistis milik makhluk sihir dan ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke 'Rivendell-Rivendell' yang lain. Tapi rupanya debu emas itu bergerak bersama sihir. Ia menari bersama gelombang sihir yang bisa dirasakannya di udara, berdenyut diantara pepohonan dan aliran sungai, menari di sekeliling para elf atau hanya sekedar _hidup_.

Harry punya teori kenapa ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bahkan Gandalf sendiri tidak bisa. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh tato rune futhark, _uruz,_ disisi matanya. Rune Futhark adalah sihir dari dunianya. Berguna untuk memperbaiki pengelihatan. Tapi mungkin sihir liar ditempat ini memolesnya menjadi lebih dari itu. _Uruz_ tidak lagi hanya untuk matanya, tapi juga untuk **melihat** _—vision_. Ia tidak lagi hanya memperbaiki, tapi juga meningkatkannya. Entah apa yang akan _dilihatnya_ di kemudian hari, semakin lama ia berada Bumi Tengah. Siapa tahu dalam bentuk apa lagi sihir kembali padanya.

Sekali pun sihir bukan sesuatu yang baru di dunia ini, ia merahasiakan bakatnya dari siapapun. Tidak ada yang tahu stigma seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya seadainya ia menunjukkan sihirnya. Gandalf mungkin saja dihormati, tapi bukan jaminan semua pengguna sihir mendapat perlakuan sama. Bahkan dengan kemampuan telepatinya, hanya sedikit orang yang ia percaya untuk berbagi benak. Ia lebih memilih Aesar menerjemahkan untuknya dibandingkan harus langsung memasuki benak orang lain. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Voldemord, ia punya kepercayaan yang tipis menyangkut kepalanya. Sekalipun ia tahu pondasi sihir menyangkut hal itu berbeda dengan Legilimency.

Pada hari-hari seperti sekarang, dimana ia merasakan sisa-sisa peperangan dari mimpi buruk, ia berharap menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk diam ditempat sambil memikirkan masa lalu. Menjadi melankolis dan menenggelamkan diri dalam penyesalan. Setelah perang sihir, teman-temannya sadar pada kebiasaan barunya untuk berdiam diri selama berhari-hari; memutuskan kontaknya dengan dunia luar. Ia bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan House elf. Sayangnya, disini tidak ada House Elf, apalagi kesempatan untuk mengasingkan diri. Para elf tak kan membiarkannya sendirian. Terutama satu orang elf.

Lagi pula ia perlu memecahkan misteri dari sihir yang membelenggu suaranya. _Peduli setan dengan cincin terkutuk. Ini bukan quest nya atau dark lord miliknya,_ geramnya dalam hati. Sayang, tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh bisa mencegahnya dari _saving people thing_ , bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin air panas bisa membantunya mengurangi trauma pada otot-ototnya yang sakit. pikiran itu membuatnya menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Uap panas dan sumber air yang mengandung garam mencegahnya melihat permukaan kolam dengan mudah. Menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air yang mengepul, ia mengamati sabun di tangannya. Benda keras sebesar genggaman telapak tangan itu tidak sebanding dengan kualitas sabun yang bisa ditemukannya di dunia modern. Tapi ia bisa membantu Harry untuk mempertahankan standart kebersihannya yang tinggi. Menutup mata dengan konsentrasi tinggi, ia memerintahkan sabun-sabun itu menciut hingga ukuran dadu dan memasukkan beberapa ke kantong dari kanvas. Ia tidak mau mengulang pengalamannya berkelana tanpa sanitasi yang memadai. Terutama karena ia tidak punya kemampuan elf yang bisa tampak selalu bersih.

Ia tidak yakin apakah para elf memang secara alami tidak berbulu, sehingga mereka tampak selalu bersih. Tapi yang jelas semua pria manusia yang ditemuinya memiliki janggut panjang. Entah itu tren atau mereka memang malas mencukurnya? Yang jelas Harry tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya dipenuhi janggut dan kumis. Terlebih dengan rambut Potter, ia tidak ingin punya janggut Potter. Jadi dengan jentikan jarinya, ia membuat anak-anak rambut yang mulai bermunculan di sekitar dagu atau bagian lain tubuhnya lenyap seketika. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, dan merasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi sarapan, Harry bangkit dari kolam air panasnya. Mendaki tangga batu, ia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyambut handuk yang melesat dari lipatannya di dalam keranjang. Tangannya yang lain meraih jubah mandi yang digantung.

Wandless magic dan Spell-less magic adalah praktek sihir yang luar biasa sulit. Ia bisa melakukannya hanya pada sihir-sihir paling sederhana. Bukan karena ia tidak berbakat. Harry yakin ia bisa menguasai teknik itu seandainya diberi kesempatan memelajarinya lebih lama. Ia rival Voldemord, demi tuhan! Sayang, waktu adalah hal yang langka sekarang—well, waktu selalu jadi hal langka jika harus dihadapkan dengan dark lord manapun. Ia hanya bisa berharap dari sedikit kemampuan sihirnya yang kembali bisa menghindarkan mereka dari sebagian besar nasib buruk. Tidak, dia tidak terlalu berharap terhindar dari seluruh nasib buruk, ia Potter lagi pula.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Aesar sudah ada disana bersama dua orang pelayang wanita yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan sambil merona. Mengacuhkan hal itu, sang pangeran elf berkata, "Aku membawa ramuan Hangover." Harry menaikkan alis. "Kau menghabiskan setengah botol wine sendirian semalam. Rupanya kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Tapi Harry meraih botolnya, _'Kepalaku memang sakit,_ ' tapi untuk hal yang benar-benar berbeda _, '_ _Tapi air panas banyak membantu.'_ Ia menyerngit, _'_ _Dan aku belum pernah minum wine!'_ Aesar mengangkat alis. _'Aku pasti tahu seandainya aku sudah pernah minum wine, aku bahkan tidak tahu rasanya!'_ serunya keras kepala.

"Tidak ingat rasanya, maksudmu?" Pria itu menyipitkan mata, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejengkal, membuat Harry mundur selangkah ke belakang. "Kau yakin tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Harry mengerutkan kening, _'Arwen dan Estel berciuman?'_

"Hanya itu?"

Harry mengabaikannya, malah matanya terbelalak dengan ekspresi tak percaya, _'Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Arwen dan Estel berciumaan!'_

Aesar memutar bola mata yang dibalasnya dengan pandangan tajam, "Aku akan membantumu berkemas," katanya, mengalihkan. Pria itu meraih handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Harry.

' _Kau membingungkan.'_

"Di bagian yang mana?"

Harry memutar bola mata _, dan ia bahkan tidak menyangkal jika selalu membuat bingung,_ batin Harry. Ia mengerucutkan bibir. ' _Elf sungguh aneh. Kau pangeran, tapi kau melakukan pekerjaan ini.'_

"Apa aku perlu memanggil pelayan?"

' _Dan membuat para wanita menggosok rambutku atau_ _mengganti_ _baju_ _ku_ _? Elf perlu mengkaji ulang mana yang pantas dan tidak!'_ mata Aesar memancarkan geli. Harry menyipitkan mata, _'Maksudku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!'_

Aesar melemparkan handuk ke kepala Harry. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan pakaiannya." Ia mengerling sambil tersenyum miring.

' _Kau bisa bilang pada lord Elrond jika ia tidak perlu menyuruhmu membantuku bersiap-siap,'_ gerutunya.

"Lord Elrond tidak menyuruhku apapun," ia menelengkan kepala, "Dia tidak bisa menyuruhku apapun."

Harry menaikkan alis, _'Karena kau pangeran?'_

" _Tidak juga._ _Dia tidak tunduk padaku seperti aku tidak tunduk pada perintahnya."_ Aesar menelengkan kepala, _'Lord Elrond tidak bisa tunduk pada siapapun_ _sebenarnya. Bahkan_ _, pada raja Mirkwood sekalipun."_

' _Kenapa?'_ itu aneh sekali. Aesar memunggunginya untuk memberinya privasi saat ia memakai tuniknya. Tapi Harry membiarkan sang elf mengancingkan pakaian dan mengikat sabuknya. Selagi ia melakukan semua itu, Aesar menjelaskan, _'Lord Elrond memimpin karena ia dipilih, bukan karena ia dilahirkan sebagai pemimpin. Ia adalah half-elven, darah Man ada dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa diangkat sebagai raja. Seraja apapun ia, bahkan jika Valar sendiri yang memberinya kuasa. Ia tak kan pernah diakui sebagai raja.'_ Aesar mengeratkan sabuk pada tunik Harry. _'Lord Elrond menghadapi banyak sekali diskriminasi. Banyak yang menganggap darahnya tidak murni, ternoda. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa dia lord dari Rivendell, tapi bukan raja. Dia melayani, tapi tidak memerintah. Ia lebih pada pria dengan kehormatan ketimbang ambisi.'_

Harry menyipitkan mata. Akrab betul dengan diskriminasi, karena hal itulah yang menciptakan Voldemord, pelahap maut, dan peperangan dalam dunianya.

Tiba-tiba dengan senyum miring, sang elf menambahkan, "Lagi pula, aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusmu." karena ekspresi wajah Harry, ia menambahkan, "Hm... Bisa dibilang aku penasaran. Sejak kecil aku selalu melewati lukisan leluhurmu—" ia menyeringai dengan tatapan jahil. "—rupanya kalian bagai pinang di belah dua."

' _Uh... tidak dengan rambutnya.'_

Aesar tertawa singkat, "Aye. Paling tidak rambutmu terlalu pendek untuk jadi sarang laba-laba."

Harry memutar bola mata.

Ketukan di pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan tak lama Estel berdiri disana, mengangguk pada mereka, "Selamat pagi. Rombongan sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Rupanya elf di Rivendell memutuskan melakukan jamuan perpisahan."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan adanya para Hobbit disana? Mereka mengenal tiga kali sarapan!"

Seperti di panggil, kepala Merry dan Pippin muncul dari balik pinggang Estel. "Ayo! Ayo! Ada makan-makan besar di ruang makan!"

"Kudengar ada rusa guling!" seru Merry yang ditarik oleh Pippin dengan tidak sabar.

"Well, itu tanda kita," gumam Aesar sambil menaikkan alis pada Harry yang memutar bola matanya.

Di ruang makan, Gandalf sudah duduk di antara kursi kosong yang tak lama penuh oleh para Hobbit sambil menghisap pipanya. Pria itu menyapa mereka dengan gerakan singkat topinya, seperti halnya Lady Arwen dan Lord Elrond yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Lord Glorfindel duduk di depan makanan tak tersentuh dan pandangan-pandangan kagum elf sambil memainkan flute yang mengiringi sarapan mereka. Diantara semuanya yang duduk di meja perjamuan, ada dua elf lain yang belum pernah dilihat Harry. Keduanya berambut hitam dan jelas-jelas kembar. Aesar membisikkan di telinganya, "Elladan dan Elohir, putra kembar lord Elrond. Selama ini mereka menjaga perbatasan dan membersihkan jalanan yang nantinya akan kita lalui dari para Orc." Dan seakan mendengar namanya disebut, keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah mereka. _Telinga elf!_

Mereka menyeringai bersamaan. Seringai yang tampak familier.

"Ah!"

"Bukankah ini wajah tak asing, Aesar!"

"Memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian, rupanya."

"Well, aku tidak menyalahkannya, saudaraku," kata salah satunya sambil menoleh pada Harry secara bersamaan.

"Elladan—"

"—Elohir," dan bersamaan mereka berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, my young beautiful lord."

Harry mengedip, bersyukur ia bisu sehingga tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh pada dua orang elf yang mengingatkannya pada si kembar Weasley. Tidak menunggu reaksi Harry, keduanya bergantian meraih tangannya dan membungkuk rendah seakan berhadapan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ia bisa merasakan sisi kepalanya berdenyut.

"Elladan, Elohir," menyelamatkan Harry, lord Elrond berkata dengan tatapan memperingatkan yang hanya dibalas cengiran, "Ada kabar apa diperbatasan?"

"Orc."

"Dan lebih banyak Orc."

"Jika kalian memutuskan untuk melalui celah Rohan, aku sarankan lebih baik lewat hamparan berbatu. Lebih banyak yang tersembunyi dan lebih sulit lagi bagi Orc untuk berjalan."

Gandalf menimpali, "Itu membuat kita tidak bisa naik kuda."

"Kita berjalan kaki?" seru Sam sambil menggeliat. "Apa kalian yakin kita mampu menghindar dari mata-mata kegelapan hanya dengan kaki?" Estel menepuk punggung Sam, menenangkan.

"Kau bersama Dwarf master Hobbit! Tidak ada Orc yang bisa menandingi Dwarf dan kapaknya!"

Gandal memotong, "Jalanan terlalu curam dan berbatu untuk naik kuda, tapi kita bisa membawa satu untuk mengangkut perbekalan."

Jika Harry tak salah dengar, ia mendengar Sam samar-samar berkata, "Berjalan kaki sambil menuntun kuda...?" dengan nada putus asa disertai ketakutan samar.

Harry menghela napas, membuat Aesar mengamatinya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan. Belum-belum ia sudah bisa merasakan nasib buruk di ujung lidahnya. Harry memasukkan daging banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya. Aesar menaikkan alis. 'Kau pikir ada yang bisa mengalahkan logika penyihir? Tidak disini ataupun di dunianya, semua penyihir tidak masuk akal. Harry yang bisa menunggu kesialan menghampiri mereka, paling tidak ia punya keberuntungan Potter yang membuatnya lihai keluar dari saat genting.

Begitu Gandalf selesai menghabiskan daun Longbottom nya yang terakhir dan meletakkan pipanya, seketika itu jadi tanda bagi rombongan pembawa cincin mengakhir pesta dan bersiap untuk perjalanan. Para elf telah mempersiapkan perbekalan di punggung kuda terbaik Rivendell. Banyak dari mereka yang kini muncul untuk sekedar mengantar rombongan. Pedang-pedang kini disarungkan, tameng diikat dan busur dicangklongkan.

Pakaian Harry untuk perjalanan jauh lebih sederhana dari pakaian sehari-harinya di Rivendell, namun tidak kalah indahnya. Bila Estel—yang kini dipanggil orang-orang dengan nama Aragorn—memakai pakaian khas Ranger yang sempurna untuk kamuflase. Maka, pakaian Harry lebih mirip para elf. Itu pun dengan gaya elf dari Noldor. Ia banyak belajar dari bab pertama buku yang dibacanya. Bahwa leluhur Peverell punya garis keturunan klan Tatyar atau yang biasa juga disebut Deep Elf. Menurut legenda merupakan elf kedua yang _terbangun_ di Cuivienen. Yang nantinya, garis keturunannya 'Finwe' menjadi orang Noldo pertama dan raja dari bangsanya. Sehingga itu membuatnya seperti sepupu dari sepupunya sepupu Aesar. Kepalanya tidak cukup untuk memahami silsilah itu.

Pakaian perjalanan ala Noldor ini menunjukkan sisa-sisa seperti apa klan yang dulunya dianggap sebagai ras elf terkuat. Kainnya terbuat dari bahan lembut namun sulit sobek. Gayanya simpel tapi dengan detail disabuknya yang membuatnya jauh dari tunik biasa. Berbeda dengan sabuknya, tuniknya berwarna hijau gelap yang mudah menyembunyikannya diantara pepohonan rapat. Jubahnya sewarna tanah sehabis hujan, melindunginya dari udara dingin musim gugur. Sepatu bootnya terbuat dari kulit. Alasnya datar dan tebal sehingga memudahkannya berjalan diantara kerikil tajam. Perbedaan paling menonjol antara ia dengan Legolas atau elf Rivendel pada umumnya adalah emblem Noldor yang tersemat di bawah leher dan mengunci jubahnya.

Aesar pun tampak berbeda. Ketampanannya bukan lagi rahasia, tapi kini ia juga tampak tangguh; Tuniknya dilengkapi pernak pernik perang sederhana berupa pelindung lengan, pelindung bahu mirip seperti punya Gilmi, dan jubah hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar senjata yang tersemat dalam dipinggang dan busur hitam dengan model yang berbeda dengan milik Legolas.

Legolas yang merupakan pemanah handal diantara kaumnya, memiliki busur khas elf dari Mirkwood. Dengan pakaian indahnya yang sederhana dibandingkan para elf di Rivendell, ia tidak tampak seperti bagian dari lingkaran bangsawan. Tapi fitur aristokrat yang dimiliki elf kebanyakan membuat elf selalu tampak seperti bangsawan di mata manusia. Di kelilingi keindahan abadi ini, Boromir, Estel atau bahkan dirinya sendiri tampak begitu kasar.

Seadainya saja Harry tahu bagaimana cara orang lain melihatnya.

Rombongan pembawa cincin tidak ada pilihan lain selain melalui jalan terjal Celah Rohan karena Gandalf menolak melalui Moria. Sesuatu yang diprotes keras Gilmi, namun Estel berhasil meyakinkannya dengan perkataan 'apa peringatan yang paling patut diperhatikan selain mereka yang keluar dari mulut Istari?'

Tapi mengingat nasibnya, Harry tidak yakin mereka tetap baik-baik saja walau tidak melintasi Moria.

Harry sedang mengamati Estel dan Arwen bertukar kata perpisahan, saat sudut matanya menangkap wanita elf berambut merah yang familier di kejauhan. Tanpa sadar pandangannya tertarik pada Aesar yang balik menatap wanita itu sebelum bergerak ke arahnya. Harry mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan ke depan rombongan, tempat lord Elrond berdiri. Ia tidak mendengar apapun dari telinga manusianya, walau angin membawa percakapan kedua elf itu.

"Jadi, kau pergi."

"Ya."

Syllth menggigit bibirnya, lalu berkata, "Glorfindel menemuiku. Ia mendorongku untuk mencari dalam sejarah tentang Paverell."

"Ah."

"Yang tak bisa kumengerti, mengapa sejarah kalian selalu berkaitan, terlepas keduanya berasal dari Noldor," gadis itu menggeleng. "Lalu aku membaca tentang sumpah. Walau tulisan apapun tidak menjelaskannya, aku tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan sumpah leluhurmu."

Aesar tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yakin Conin bahkan belum sampai ke bagian itu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu pada Sylleth berkata, "Itu tidak seburuk apa yang kau kira."

"Tapi sumpah apapun itu selalu mengikat! Tidakkah kau ingin keluar dari sumpah itu?"

"Ah..." jeda sejenak, "Tapi mungkin aku tidak ingin," ia menatap punggung Harry. Kembali pada Syllth ia berkata dengan senyuman, "Aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah leluhurku juga merasa tidak ingin lepas dari sumpah itu?"

Sang elf wanita memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, "Jadi ini selamat tinggal."

"Tidak harus, Syllth. Aku akan kembali kesini," bisik Aesar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Akankah kau?" ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi," ia menyeringai dengan lebar, "Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, saudari ku."

Sylleth tersenyum, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, berbalik meninggalkan rombongan. Seandainya air matanya jatuh tak terbendung, hanya Glorfinder saja, yang menatap rahasia dari balik pepohonan, yang menyadari hal itu.

Harry yang sedang mengelus moncong kuda saat Estel berdiri disebelahnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Kau tampak seperti dirimu sendiri sekarang."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Siapa sangka bocah yang kutemukan di tepi hutan Shire adalah keturunan Peverell."

Harry mengerdikkan bahu.

Estel menghela napas. "Kau yakin untuk memutuskan ikut perjalanan ini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Harry mendongak. Ada kelembutan di mata Estel yang mengingatkannya pada mr Weasley. "Di perjalanan akan ada banyak terror—" melihat ekspresi Harry ia menambahkan. "Bukan berarti aku mengira kau tidak pernah melihat terror yang sama, atau lebih menakutkan. Tapi ada banyak orang yang berharap keluar dari mimpi buruk itu dan tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengannya. Kau sudah berhasil keluar dari mimpi burukmu. Mengapa kau ingin menyambut mimpi buruk baru?"

Nada bicara Estel menghapus keraguannya untuk menyentuh benak pria itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sedikit mengagetkannya saat benaknya menyenandungkan bahasa merdu Sindari alih-alih Westorn saat ia bicara pada Estel. _'Aku tidak ikut rombongan ini untuk mengalahkan dark lord, Estel.'_ Suaranya seperti bisikan lembut. Membuat sang Ranger berdarah biru itu membelalak terkejut. _'Aku bukanlah apa-apa dihadapan elf berumur ribuan tahun, kesatria, Dwarf atau bahkan ketabahan para Hobbit. Aku yakin kalian lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Dark Lord seandainya kalian tetap bersama dan tidak terpecah belah.'_ Harry menyentuh lehernya, _'Tapi sihir ini tidak membiarkanku berdiam diri. Ia terasa familier tapi juga asing dan ia bereaksi kepada cincin,'_ hal itu membuat Estel terkesiap. _'Sama seperti Frodo, aku memiliki_ _ **token**_ _ku sendiri yang mengikatku pada perjalanan ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan,Estel.'_ rasa sedih tanpa sadar menguar jelas dari benak mereka yang terhubung, lebih dibandingkan percakapan biasa. Membuat Estel terhenyak selangkah ke belakang saat ia merasakan kepedihan dan kilasan ingatan tentang teriakan perang dan bau amis darah yang tanpa sadar telah dibagi oleh Harry. Ia memutuskan bahwa Conin Peverell bukan hanya korban selamat, tapi ia adalah ksatria yang berhasil kembali hidup-hidup dari medan perang. Pada sebuah peperangan rahasia yang luput dari jaringan Ranger-nya. _Mungkin… mungkinkah masih ada sisa-sisa peperangan pertama Bumi Tengah yang luput dari pengawasan para elf?_ Batinnya.

Percakapan mereka berakhir saat Aesar menghampiri mereka. Matanya yang prespektif menyipit dengan curiga, membuat Harry ataupun Estel mengalihkan pandangan. Pria elf itu menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Harry, tampaknya terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius seandainya senyum tipis dan gelengan itu adalah tandanya. Estel tidak yakin jika Harry memberitahunya tentang percakapan mereka. Tapi mungkin Aesar bisa merasakan kesedihan, seperti apa yang dirasakan Estel, mengalir dari hubungan benak mereka. Membut pria elf itu berdiri dengan sikap protektif yang hanya tampak jelas bagi mereka yang sudah lama berteman dengan kaum elf.

Dengan restu dari lord Elrond mereka memulai perjalanan. Gandalf yang berdiri di belakang Frodo memberikan arah padanya . Tak lama sampai mereka menyambut angin dingin musim gugur yang membawa bau bahaya.

* * *

"Kita harus menempuh jalur barat pegunungan berkabut selama 40 hari jika beruntung kita akan mencapai celah Rohan," kata Gandalf sambil mengatur napas. Itu waktu yang lama sekali. Celah Rohan atau yang juga dikenal sebagai celah Calenardhon adalah jalan terbuka diantara jajaran pegunungan dari Misty Mountains dan White Montains. Melalui celah tersebut sungai Insen membentuk batas barat yang efektif untuk wilayah Calenardhon yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama Kerajaan Rohan setelah Gondor memberikan wilayah itu pada Rohirim pada tahun 2510. Jalan utara-selatan kuno ini dulunya menghubungkan dua kerajaan kuno Arnor dan Gondor dan sampai saat ini merupakan jalan penting yang menghubungkan antara Utara dan Selatan. "Disana kita akan memutar ke arah Timur menuju Mondor."

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat, Gandalf," seru Frodo sambil menyeka dahinya. "Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini."

"Ya! Gandalf! Sudah saatnya sarapan ke dua," sahut Pippin.

"Ugh. Hobbit dan makanan mereka! tidak akan ada yang tersisa diakhir perjalanan ini!" gerutu Gilmi.

"Mungkin kita juga bisa mempergunakan itu untuk berlatih pedang," saran Boromir sambil menanggalkan tas cangklongnya.

"Oh baiklah!" seru sang penyihir. Kebetulan mereka menemukan tempat berbatu besar yang cocok untuk bersandar. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai para Hobbit bergerak mengambil sosis dan mempersiapkan api. Sam mengambil alih kendali sebagai juru masak, sementara para Hobbit lainnya berlatih pedang bersama Boromir.

"Satu, dua, lima! Bagus sekali!" puji pria Gondor itu saat Pippin menangkis serangannya.

"Gelakkan kakimu," komentar Estel.

"Kau kelihatan hebat, Pippin!"

"Terima kasih, Merry!"

"Lebih cepat!"

Harry tersenyum sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hamparan perbukitan berbatu dikejauhan. Ia berdiri di salah satu batu besar yang membuatnya tampak seperti titik jika dilihat dari atas. Hawa dingin membuat napasnya berasap di udara. Ia merapatkan jubahnya. Tak jauh dari kakinya, Aesar duduk sambil memainkan sebuah anak panah.

Melihat hamparan tanah itu seperti tamparan bagi Harry yang masih berharap bisa melihat tanda-tanda yang mungkin tersisa pada dunia modern. Tapi era Bumi Tengah terlalu tua untuk diingat, bahkan oleh Bumi sendiri. Walau tempat ini mengingatkannya para Scotlandia, tempatnya bersekolah dan rumah pertamanya, Middle Eart terlalu tua untuk dikenali di masa depan. Sejarah yang terhapus oleh waktu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akhir dari teman-teman barunya. Apakah mereka meninggal dalam masa tua ataukah pertarungan. Tapi yang jelas, sesuatu yang menghiburnya hanyalah bahwa ia percaya mereka berhasil menuntaskan perjalanan ini, karena eksistensi Harry sendiri adalah bukti bahwa Dark Lord Mordor berhasil dikalahkan.

Di telingannya samar-samar terdengar suara Gilmi melayangkan protes pada Gandalf, "Jika ada yang menanyakan pendapatku, kurasa kita mengambil jalan yang memutar-mutar. Gandalf, kita bisa melewati tambang Moria. Sepupuku Balin akan menyambut kita."

"Tidak, Gilmi. Aku tidak akan melewati Moria kecuali kalau tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kepala Harry tersentak ke arah cakrawala; pada kaki langit, ufuk yang memisahkan antara langit dan bumi. Matanya berkilat keemasan saat melihat titik-titik hitam pada garis Horizon. Legolas tiba-tiba melompat ke sampingnya dan Aesar berdiri dengan pandangan serius. Tidak ada yang menyadari ketegangan dari ketiga pria berdarah elf itu. Bahkan Merry dan Pippin, dengan tawa berdentangnya berhasil menjatuhkan Boromir dengan serangan gabungan dan tendangan. "Demi Shire!"

"Pegang dia Merry!"

Sam adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ketegangan para elf dan mengikuti pandangan mereka. "Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya awan," jawab Gilmi.

"Gerakannya cepat," gumam Boromir sambil bangkit berdiri. "Melawan angin."

"Crebain dari Dunland!"

 _"Crebain dari Dunland!"_ seru Legolas dan Aesar bersamaan.

"Sembunyi!"

"Cepat!"

"Berlindung!"

Sam mengguyur api dan melompat ke dalam semak belukar. Estel menarik Frodo yang diikuti oleh Pippin dan Merry ke balik bebatuan besar. Aesar melompat menarik Harry ke bawah batu yang bentuknya seperti kanopi, mendesaknya masuk dengan gerakan cepat bersamaan dengan suara sayap dari ribuan burung kegelapan melintas di atas kepala mereka. Tubuh sang elf yang menindihnya terasa tegang, menunggu detik-detik bahaya berlalu. Saat Aesar akhir menoleh seakan ingin bicara sesuatu, hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan seketika napasnya lenyap. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat lingkaran hitam pada iris yang menghiasi kelopak perak sang pria elf.

Saat itu ia menyadari telapaknya yang menyentuh dada sang elf; merasakan otot keras dibalik tunik, sementara kaki mereka saling berbelit. Napas sang elf yang seperti wangi mint menyapu bibir Harry yang terbuka karena kaget. Yang mencegah bibir mereka saling beradu hanya lengan-lengan kuat bagai pilar di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Aesar sedikit menelengkan kepalanya saat mata peraknya mengawasi keadaan di luar, membuat bibirnya menyapu pipinya. Seketika Aesar menahan tubuh Harry yang menggeliat menjauh, membuatnya makin terjebak oleh tubuh besar sang pria elf.

"Mata-mata Saruman," mereka mendengar Gandalf berkata seraya bangkit dari persembunyiannya. "Jalur selatan sedang diawasi. Kita harus mengambil Lembah Caradhras."

Aesar berputar keluar dari ceruk batu dan melompat berdiri. Seandainya pria itu menyadari pipi Harry yang merona, ia tidak berkomentar dan hanya menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Harry berdiri. Sambil memperhatikan yang lain, pria itu berkata, "Lembah Caradhras adalah tempat yang dingin dan beku," ia mengernyit. "Aku berharap kita tidak melewatinya. Tapi Gandalf memiliki ketakutannya pada Moria sehingga kita tidak punya jalan lain."

' _Kenapa?'_

"Konon ada lebih dari monster dari jaman kegelapan yang tertidur disana," ia menatap Harry dengan serius. Dalam benaknya ia berkata _, 'Aku harap itu hanya kabar burung, tapi kami para elf jarang mendengar kabar yang salah. Seandainya benar, maka kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan para Dwarf di bawah sana.'_

Harry menelan ludah.

Entah mengapa ia merasa Caradhras bukan tempat terburuk dimana nasib mereka akan berakhir.


	7. Chapter 7

Semua karakter dalam kisah ini dimiliki oleh J.J Tolkien dan J.K Rowling.

A/N:

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menanti chapter ini update. Terima kasih untuk follow dan favorite, juga yang nggak capek-capek review supaya segera update. Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan cerita ini. haha. mau gimana lagi kalau sudah bener-bener kehilangan mood. Tapi semoga dengan adanya chapter ini bisa membuktikan kalau aku belum menyerah untuk melanjutkannya. Walau sekarang perhatian utamaku masih di Courting Destiny, paling tidak aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf untuk jumlah halamannya yang sedikt. Semoga chapter depan banyak hal seru yang bisa ditulis. Omong-omong, Courting Destiny berhasil masuk poliing Indonesia Fanfiction Award di kategori best Mature. Bagi yang bersedia, silahkan di Polling. Terima kasih. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Mereka sudah dua minggu dalam perjalanan, ketika cuaca berubah. Angin tiba-tiba berhenti dan berputar ke arah selatan. Awan-awan yang mengalir cepat mendadak lenyap dan melebur, dan matahari muncul. Fajar dingin merebak di akhir perjalanan malam yang panjang dan terhuyung-huyung. Bahkan tidak sekali Harry membutuhkan Aesar untuk memandu langkahnya di jalanan yang gelap. Para pengelana itu sampai di sebuah punggung bukit rendah yang dimahkotai pepohonan Holly kuno, dengan batang-batang kelabu yang seolah dibangun dari batu-batu bukit itu sendiri. Daun-daunnya yang gelap bersinar dan buah berry-nya menyala merah dalam cahaya matahari terbit.

Jauh di selatan, Harry bisa melihat sosok remang-remang pegunungan tinggi yang sekarang seolah berdiri di atas jalan yang mereka lalui. Di sebelah kiri barisan pegungungan ini menjulang tiga puncak; yang tertinggi dan paling dekat berdiri seperti gigi berlapis salju; ngarainya yang besar dan gersang di sisi utara masih diliputi keremangan, tetapi menyala merah di bagian yang disinari matahari.

Gandalf berdiri di samping Frodo, dan memandang dari bawah tudungan tangannya. "Kita sudah berhasil dengan baik," katanya. "Kita sudah mencapai perbatasan negeri yang disebut Hollin. Banyak elf dulu yang hidup disini di masa-masa yang lebih bahagia, ketika namanya masih Eregion. Sudah lima puluh mill kita berjalan, meski masih banyak mill lagi yang tersisa."

Disaat bersamaan, dari balik sela-sela ranting dan pepohonan rapat, kawanan burung gagak hitam terbang di atas dataran di antara pegunungan dan Greyflood. Mereka melintasi Hollin. Mereka bukan burung asli daerah ini, mereka Crebein dari Fangirn dan Dunland. Kemungkinan besar adalah mata-mata Saruman. "Sebaiknya kita beristirahat disini dan melanjutkannya pada malam hari."

Mereka menciptakan perkemahan kecil, tanpa tenda dan hanya api kecil menyala di tengah-tengah rombongan mereka. Kretak suara kayu terbakar terdengar di antara keheningan dan asap rokok Longbottom yang mengepul. Sebagai dua dari kaum manusia diantara para ras unik rombongan mereka, tidak ada diantara Boromir atau pun Aragorn yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk saling berbincang. Terutama setelah pengalaman menegangkan yang bahkan membuat para elf tidak berhenti waspada. Siapapun tahu, jalan menuju puncak gunung Caradhras sangat berbahaya. Tempat para pengikut kegelapan bisa dengan mudah bersembunyi diantara pepohonannya. Para Hobbit berkumpul tak jauh dari lingkaran api, duduk saling merapat seakan itu bisa melindungi mereka dari dingin menusuk kaki Pengunungan Misty. Rasa dingin yang belum seberapa dibandingkan tempat tujuan mereka.

Gilmi berseru setelah memperhatikan Pippin yang tidak berhenti diam dari tadi, "Apa yang kau tunggu! Jika kau ingin buang air kecil, segera pergi ke sungai. Tempat itu tidak jauh, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara alirannya dari sini," keras suaranya membuat semua perhatian beralih pada keempat Hobbit.

Tapi Pippin hanya menggeleng sambil merona.

Gandalf mendengus. Ia mengetuk abu dari rokoknya sambil berkata, "Apa kau tidak melihat Conin menyelinap barusan menuju ke sungai?" melihat pandangan bertanya yang saling dilemparkan dan alis yang terangkat dari Aragorn, sang Istari berkata, "Well, Conin mungkin saja sedang buang air atau entah apa yang dilakukannya di sungai," seru pria itu kesal pada rombongannya yang kurang sensitif, "Dan tidak semua orang merasa nyaman melakukannya saat Conin berada di tempat yang sama!" hal itu membuat mereka semua merona.

Walau tidak ada yang membicarakannya, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika banyak yang merasa tidak nyaman melakukan hal itu di depan sang lord muda, sekalipun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Terutama di bawah tatapan menghipnotis mata emeraldnya yang selalu membuat gugup atau aura keagungan dan misterius yang selalu melingkupinya. Legolas mengangguk paham, rasanya seperti buang air di depan orang macam Galadriel.

"Tapi tentu tidak untuk Aesar. Aku melihatnya mengikuti Conin," komentar Boromir.

"Hanya untuk menjaganya seandainya ada bahaya. Kau tahu, ia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong," sahut Gilmi.

"Yeah, Tapi apa sejarah keduanya? Mereka tampak sangat dekat?" Boromir bertanya sambil mendorong kayu untuk membuat api unggun makin besar.

Gilmi mengendus, "Aesar? Tidak banyak, seperti semua elf. Mereka selalu bersembunyi dalam rahasia dan kalimat berbelit," ia melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Legolas, "Tapi aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat ia berkunjung ke Erebor. Baru tahu jika ia seorang Fingolfin. Paling tidak, ia tidak sebiadab elf kebanyakan." Legolas melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Gandalf yang menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dalam kalimat itu menyahut, "Bayangkan seandainya Aesar tahu kau memujinya."

"Hei. Itu bukan pujian! Aku hanya mentolerirnya."

"Hush. Jaga ucapanmu. Ia lebih tua dibandingkan semua yang ada disini," sahut Aragorn.

"Semua elf jauh lebih tua dari siapapun!" seru Gilmi kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap bertanya penasaran. "jadi, setua apa dia?"

Aragon memberinya tatapan seolah bicara dengan anak kecil, "Kurang lebih umurnya dekat dengan lord Elrond."

"Dan Lord Elrond berumur...?"

Aragorn mengerdikkan bahu, "kurang lebih lima ribu tahun?"

"Jenggot naga!" seru Gilmi, diiringi tawa para Hobbit dan kekehan yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan nama Fingolfin? Aku tidak begitu akrab dengan sejarah elf, tapi sebagai orang Gondor, aku tidak asing dengan beberapa kisah dan nama besar. Tapi ada apa dengan nama itu, kalian menyebutnya seolah menyebut bangsawan."

"Karena memang seperti itulah namanya," sahut Legolas. "Fingolfin adalah salah satu nama dari bangsa elf pertama yang terbangun di Bumi Tengah. Bangsa Noldor. Leluhur Aesar adalah orang yang menumpas dark lord pertama, Morgoth," jawaban Legolas menciptakan keheningan seketika dalam rombongan mereka. Bahkan para Hobbit yang umurnya tidak sepanjang elf juga pernah mendengar peperangan itu. Terlebih jiwa sensitif mereka mampu membaca situasi disekelilingnya yang muram mendengar nama itu disebut.

Mungkin itu adalah peristiwa lama di telinga kaum berumur pendek. Tapi tidak untuk Istari, elf atau kaum Ranger. Legolas melanjutkan, "Dan Peverell sendiri sama tuanya dengan Fingolfin. Mereka berangkat dari leluhur yang sama, dari dua kelompok elf yang berbeda. Tapi pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama menjadi orang Noldor dan menghilang besama kejatuhannya. Ribuan tahun sudah berlalu sejak Bumi Tengah mendengar kedua namanya selain dalam cerita dan legenda. Sehingga, saat ini, itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat istimewa bagi kaum kami untuk mengetahui masih ada keajaiban legenda yang berjalan di Bumi Tengah," Legolas tersenyum kecil, "Terutama mendengar nama mereka disebut dalam waktu bersamaan."

Boromir mendengus, "jadi mereka seperti bangsawan hilang, huh?" gumamnya hanya terdengar oleh telinga elf, sesuatu yang membuat Legolas tersenyum, sementara dalam benaknya berkata, _tidak salah sama sekali, Boromir._

Tak jauh dari semua pembicaraan itu. Di balik pepohonan lebat dan kabut gelap pegunungan Misty. Harry perlahan menceburkan tubuhnya ke aliran sungai yang dingin dibalik bebatuan obsidian besar yang menyembunyikannya dari pandangan mata. Bebatuan itu juga berfungsi untuk menjaganya dari hanyut oleh aliran yang deras.

Tubuhnya menggigil keras, tapi jika ia ingin bersih dari kotoran tebal selama perjalanan panjang mereka, ia perlu memaksakan diri, sedingin apapun air sungai ini. Mantra penghangat tidak berguna pada air yang bergerak, karena akan mengikis kekuatan mantranya dengan mudah. Membersihkan diri dengan mantra juga tidak sama dengan saat ia benar-benar membersihkannya dengan air. Itu selalu membuat kulitnya perih seperti telah digosok dengan keras. Paling tidak, sabun elf yang disimpannya bisa membantu pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

Harry mengambil napas panjang dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara ceburan keras sebelum lengan-lengan keras mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan. Kaget sekaligus panik, Harry mencengkeram keras orang yang menariknya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan kelopak biru, hampir perak, yang familier. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _'Aesar? Apa yang kau lakukan!'_

 _'Aku melihatmu tenggelam...'_ beberapa saat kemudian, ia berkata, _'Kau tidak tenggelam?'_

Harry memutar bola mata, _'Aku mandi!'_ jawabannya membuat mata sang elf bergerak turun dan ia pun tersadar seperti apa kondisi Harry. Mata perak yang waspada itu berangsur-asur melebar dan ia melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Harry seketika tenggelam. Pria itu segera menariknya kembali ke permukaan, dan tidak melepaskannya. Membuat keduanya menempel, hanya terpisahkan pakaian sang elf.

Harry sadar betul betapa fit tubuh besar Aesar saat melingkupinya. Satu lengan kekar menyangganya, sementara yang lain menahan tubuh mereka di bebatuan agar tidak hanyut. Menahan malu, dan mencoba membuang pikiran tidak senonoh itu jauh-jauh, Harry mencoba mengalihkan perhatian itu dengan memukul sang elf karena kecerobohannya, _'Jangan tiba-tiba melepaskanku, idiot!'_

Matanya melebar mendengar sebutannnya, seolah ini baru pertamakalinya ia disebut idiot. Ah, mungkin saja begitu, tidak ada yang berharap kembali hidup-hidup dengan menyebut seorang pangeran elf idiot, bukan? Tapi sebelum Harry sempat menyemburkan permintaan maaf, pria itu berkata, ' _Maafkan aku, melui,'_ bisiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Harry, seolah takut melihat kearah lain. Tapi bagaimanapun lengan itu masih menyangga pinggangnya, ya, pinggang telanjangnya. Dan kini ganti Harry yang merona.

Aesar menariknya ke bibir sungai dan menyelimuti Harry yang menggigil dengan jubahnya, masih sambil menutup mata. Tanpa menyadari Harry yang frustasi, pria itu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kau menjaga kebersihan seperti elf hingga rela menceburkan diri di air sungai yang sedingin ini." Sang elf berbalik untuk memberinya privasi saat ia ganti baju.

Harry menyipitkan mata, _'Walau aku sekedar manusia, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang tahan dengan bau badan seperti domba! Apa kau sadar sebau apa Boromir?'_ ia menyentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Hal itu membuat Aesar tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan itu menganggumu. Kau bahkan tidak berhidung elf! Ia berbau sama seperti manusia kebanyakan."

 _'Yeah, dan itu seperti domba!'_ Harry tidak pernah sadar seburuk apa sanitasi di era pertengahan. Jelas sama buruknya seperti Bumi Tengah, jika sampai elf menganggapnya sebagai bau manusia! Sebagai manusia ia merasa cukup tersinggung. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sebau apa Dwarf di hidung elf.

Aesar mengikuti langkah Harry yang berderap kembali menuju perkemahan. Tapi sebelum itu, matanya menatap jatuh pada tanah tempat Harry menyentakkan kakinya. Sebuah tunas baru tumbuh disana, melawan musim, dan perlahan kuncupnya terbuka, menunjukkan bunga liar. Aesar mengerjapkan mata, tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah. Sampai akhirnya mulai melangkah kembali menuju perkemahan.

"Conin!" suara para Hobbit yang bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya. Pippin dan Sam segera menariknya ke dekat perapian saat melihatnya menggigil, sementara Aragorn dan Boromir menatapnya dengan aneh karena mandi di udara seperti ini.

Sepanjang hari itu mereka tetap bersembunyi. Burung-burung hitam sesekali melintas; tapi ketika matahari yang semakin condong ke barat mulai memerah, mereka menghilang ke selatan. Senja hari mereka berangkat, dan sekarang dengan berbelok setengah ke timur, mereka mengarahkan perjalanan menuju Caradhras, yang dikejauhan masih menyala merah samar-samar, dalam cahaya terakhir matahari yang sedang terbenam. Satu demi satu bintang-bintang muncul, sementara langit memudar.

Dipimpin oleh Aragorn, mereka menemukan jalan yang bagus. Bagi Harry tampaknya seperti sisa jalan kuno, yang dulu pernah lebar dan direncanakan dengan baik, dari Hollin sampai ke celah gunung. Bulan yang sekarang sudah purnama, naik di atas pegunungan, meleparkan cahaya pucat yang membuat bayangan bebatuan kelihatan hitam. Banyak bebatuan itu yang seperti dikerjakan dengan tangan, meski mereka kini menggeletak terguling, seperti puing-puing pada daratan gersang dan pucat.

Tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu. Keesokan paginya malah lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tapi udara dingin lagi; angin sudah berbalik kembali ke timur. Selama dua malam mereka berjalan terus, mendaki terus, namun sangat perlahan, karena kaki Hobbit dan Drawf yang kecil. Sekalipun pemikiran itu tidak diutarakan Harry dengan lantang, tapi terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Legolas yang sering kali mendahului mereka. Pada pagi ketiga, Caradhars menjulang di depan mereka, puncak yang hebat, ujungnya tertutup salju seperti perak, tapi sisi-sisinya curam telanjang. Merah kusam seolah bernoda darah.

Langit tampak hitam, dan matahari pucat. Angin sekarang sudah pergi ke timur laut. Gandalf menghirup udara dan menoleh ke belakang. "Musim dingin semakin pekat di belakang kita," ia berkata tenang pada Aragorn dan Aesar. "Ketinggian di utara sana lebih putih dari sebelumnya; salju sudah membentang jauh di pundak gunung. Malam ini kita berjalan mendaki ke Gerbang Tanduk Merah. Mungkin kita akan terlihat oleh mata-mata di jalan sempit itu, dan dihadang oleh sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi mungkin cuaca lebih menjadi musuh yang mematikan dari pada yang lain. Bagaimana sekarang perjalanan kita, Aragorn?"

"Menurutku perjalanan kita sejak awal sudah tidak baik, Gandalf. Kau tahu itu. Bahaya yang dikenal dan tidak dikenal akan tumbuh, sementara kita berjalan terus. Tapi kita harus melanjutkannya. Di sebelah selatan tak ada celah, sampai di Celah Rohan. Aku tidak mempercayai jalan itu sejak mendengar kabarmu soal Saruman. Siapa yang tahu pihak mana yang sekarang dilayani oleh Penguasa Kuda itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu memang!" kata Gandalf. "Tapi ada jalan lain yang bukan menuju celah Caradhras; jalan gelap rahasia yang pernah kita bahas."

"Tapi aku tidak akan memilihnya, jika aku jadi kau Gandalf. Jalan itu benar rahasia. Tapi karena kutukan yang tersimpan di dalamnya," kata Aesar yang membuat penyihir dan Ranger itu merundukkan kepala. "Mari kita pertimbangkan masalah ini dalam pikiran kita, sementara yang lain beristirahat dan tidur."

Rombongan itu berangkat lagi dengan kecepatan bagus pada awalnya; tapi, tak lama kemudian, jalan yang mereka lalui menjadi sulit dan curam. Jalan yang berbelok-belok dan mendaki di banyak pijakan hampir hilang, dan dirintangi dengan banyak batu yang jatuh. Malam makin pekat di bawah awan-awan besar. Angin dingin berputar diantara bebatuan. Saat tengah malam, mereka sudah mendaki sampai lutut pegunungan. Jalan mereka yang sempit sekarang menjulur ke bawah dinding batu karang terjal di sebelah kiri, dia atas mana sisi-sisi Caradhras yang suram menjulang tak terlihat dalam kegelapan. Dengan susah payah mereka mendaki lereng curam, da berhenti sejenak di puncaknya. Harry merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan kepingan-kepingan salju samar-samar jatuh diatas lengannya. Mereka berjalan terus. Tapi tak lama kemudian salju turun deras, memeuhi seluruh angkasa, dan berputar-putar masuk ke mata Harry. Sosok-sosok Gandalf dan Aragorn yang gelap dan membungkuk hanya dua langkah di depannya, hampir tak terlihat. Sementara Aesar berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah elf yang stabil. Sesekali ia akan menyangga Harry saat melihatnya akan terjatuh.

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka ini," sam terengah-engah di belakang Frudo. "Salju menyenangkan di pagi hari, tapi aku lebih suka berada di ranjang sementara salju jatuh!"

"Ini yang kukhawatirkan," kata Gandalf. "Bagaimana sekarang menurutmu, Aragorn?"

"Aku juga sudah mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tidak terlalu. Aku sudah tahu resiko salju, meskipun jarang turun selebat ini di sisi selatan, kecuali jauh di pegunungan. Tapi kita masih di bawah dan tempat yang lebih terbuka."

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa ini bukan perbuatan musuh," komentar Boromir. "Di negeriku, mereka mengatakan Saruman bisa memerintah badai di Pegunungan Bayang-bayang yang letaknya di perbatasan Mordor. Bisa jadi ia sedang melakukannya sekarang."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi kecirgaan itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka merasa tenang. Mereka terus melangkah, walau dipenuhi ketakutan dan kewaspadaan.

Rasa kantuk yang berat menyerang Harry. Bahkan dengan mantranya sekalipun, rasa dingin ini mampu menembus kulit hingga tulangnya. Membuat matanya makin berat dan panca inderanya hilang rasa. Ia tahu jika jatuh tertidur, ia bisa jadi tidak bangun. Paling tidak, mantranya itu mengurangi rasa dibandingkan apa yang dirasakan yang lain. Gandalf akhirnya memutuskan agar mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Semuanya meringkuk bersama, bersandar ke dinding batu. Bill si kuda berdiri dengan sabar tapi sedih di depan para Hobbit, dan agak melindungi mereka. Tapi tak lama salju sudah mencapai lututnya, dan masih terus meninggi.

"Mereka bisa mati, Gandalf," kata Boromir sambil memandang para Hobbit. "Tak ada gunanya duduk disini sampai salju menutupi kita. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan diri."

Harry tersentak mendengar hal itu dan baru menyadari jika makin lama salju itu makin menenggelamkan para Hobbit. Kelelahan dan diserang rasa kantuk yang sangat, Harry perlahan berdiri. Aesar dan Gandalf menyadari dan menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening saat ia tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju pinggiran tebing. Rasa kebas mengaburkan ketakutannya untuk memakai sihir, yakin karena ini masalah hidup dan mati. Harry berdoa semoga ini berhasil; ia membentangkan tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengikuti benaknya merapal mantra, " _Arce Calidus, Calidum Fiet. Arce Calidus, Calidum Fiet,"_ matanya mengikuti debu keemasan yang melayang di udara, melingkupi tempat mereka dengan kehangatan. Tanpa diketahuinya, bahasa benaknya terkirim ke dalam benak para elf dan Istari. Mereka tidak memahami artinya, tapi mereka bisa merasakan sihirnya yang hangat bergerak melingkupi mereka. Lalu pada salju yang turun, ia membisikkan, " _Tueri Aquam, curtodire ab nix..."_ salju itu bergerak jatuh di sekitar kubah keemasannya dan lenyap diudara seolah menyentuh api.

"Conin!" seruan-seruan terdengar sebelum sedetik kemudian lengannya ditarik ke belakang, menjauhi tepian jurang.

Botol dingin menyentuh bibirnya dan isinya di dorong masuk supaya ia menelannya. Ia mendengar suara Gandalf berkata, "Berikan ini pada para Hobbit, Hanya setegukan saja, masing-masing—untuk kita semua. Ini sangat berharga. Ini Miruvor, anggur dari Imlardris. "

Begitu menelan anggur hangat dan wangi itu, Harry merasakan kekuatan baru dalam dirinya, dan kantuk itu hilang dalam sekejap. Matanya perlahan terbuka hanya untuk melihat para Hobbit meneguk dari botol kulit yang diedarkan. Aesar mendorong botol kaca itu lagi ke mulutnya, memaksanya meneguk lebih banyak. Mata perak pria elf itu mengamati pipinya yang kembali merona, dan mengangguk puas sebelum menyimpan botolnya kembali.

Gandalf melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Harry yang duduk lemas dalam pangkuan Aesar. Pria tua itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dengan raut serius. "Conin, terima kasih," katanya. Mata emerald Harry melebar saat menyadari kini semuanya tahu ia bisa memakai sihir. Ia menyapukan pandangan pada mereka, ia melihat para Hobbit tersenyum lebar, bahkan Aragorn dan Legolas. Hanya Gilmi saja yang tampak menggerutu, tapi lebih karena sihir itu sendiri dibandingkan Harry yang bisa menggunakannya. Sebagai makhluk yang hidup di dalam batu, ia bukan orang yang menghargai sihir seperti elf atau Istari. Namun, Boromir... ia menatap Harry dengan curiga, hingga Harry terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika bisa memakai sihir? Kau bisa membantu kami jauh sebelum kesialan ini terjadi," kata pria itu. Aesar mengerutkan kening, bahkan Gandalf menatap tak percaya padanya. Tapi Harry seketika memucat. Dalam benaknya ia mendengar bisik rayuan dari cincin terdengar makin keras. "Apa kau mata-mata Kegelapan!"

 _"Cukup!"_ suara Aesar menggelegar, mampu menggetarkan bebatuan. Kekuatan bahasa kuno itu membuat Boromir tersentak seketika, seolah baru tersadar. Tiba-tiba benak Harry kembali hening. "Setiap Istari punya alasan mengapa ia melakukan dan tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Aesar benar. Lagi pula, jika kau menyalahkan Colin, sama saja kau sedang menyalahkanku," Gandalf berkata dengan serius, seketika Boromir memucat. Kembali pada Harry, pria tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak tahu kau seorang Istari. Jika itu benar, maka tidak heran jika kau sampai berurusan dengan sihir hitam," jari pria itu hanya beberapa senti diatas rune kuno di leher Harry, tidak berani menyentuhnya. Takut sihirnya akan bereaksi lagi dan membuat Harry kesakitan. "Itu musuh-musuhmu, bukan? Yang menyiksa dan menorehkan tanda menjijikkan ini padamu..."

Harry hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Istari semuda dirimu. Tapi apa hak ku untuk bertanya apa yang dikehendaki Valar. Jadi, jika sudah tidak ada rahasia diantara kita, bagaimanakah aku bisa memanggilmu selain dengan nama Conin Peverell?" Harry mengerjap sambil menelengkan kepala. "Ah... aku akan memulainya lebih dulu," pria itu menyalami tangannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir oleh elf, Grey Pilgrim diantara orang-orang Arnor, Tharkun oleh Drawf dan Icanus di Selatan." Para Hobbit mencondongkan tubuh tertarik pada informasi yang baru mereka dengar.

Harry menurunkan pandangannya, sebelum benaknya menjawab, _"Namaku Conin Peverell The Black..._ " ia menelan ludah, memutuskan memakai nama keluarga ayah babtisnya untuk nama Istari yang selalu menggunakan unsur warna, " _Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup,_ " ia menutup mata. Kalimat terakhirnya berbisik dalam telinganya, dengan suara misterius yang jelas bukan suara Harry. Tapi Gandalf tetap mendengarnya, dan membuat mata birunya membesar, _"Yang Terpilih..."_

"Yang Terpilih?" bisik Gandalf... "Terpilih untuk apa, Conin The Black?"

Aesar menegang di belakangnya. Harry menatap sama terkejutnya dengan Gandalf. Perlahan ia menggeleng. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kau akan menemukan tujuanmu saat waktunya tepat, anakku," ia menepuk pipi Harry sebelum perlahan bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

Percakapan satu arah mereka membuat semuanya kebingungan, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendesak Gandalf untuk menceritakan lebih detail. Tidak juga pada Conin yang tampaknya kembali suram, bergelung di pangkuan Aesar seolah ia hanya membiarkan dirinya terkulai tanpa punya tenaga untuk bergerak, sekaligus tampak tak menyadari sekitarnya, tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri. Tapi hanya satu yang mereka sadari dari percakapan misterius itu; Conin Peverell adalah seorang Istari dan ia dipanggil Conin the Black.

Bersambung.


End file.
